A New Chapter for Us
by MintyFlake
Summary: Kazuki & Juubei plus other characters... Final chapter! What Faust will reveals and what's the fate for Juubei and Kazuki with their kids? Enjoy reading and a big thank you to all. Please review! Thank you!
1. What's wrong with Kazuki?

**A New Chapter for Us**

Disclaimer: Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Ginji… Are you sure of the way? We are lost!"

"Ban-Chan… I think we should have made a turn just now… …"

"Baka! Why can't you tell me earlier? You are so going to pay for the petrol's fee. I'm running out of gas soon. Why the hell did Yarnball and Needle-Boy keep moving house?"

Giving Ban his famous puppy-eyes look,

"Ban-Chan, don't be angry."

Moving closer to Ban, Ginji pecked a kiss on Ban's cheek before turning back to the address and map he was holding, looking slightly red. Ban glanced at Ginji, smiling to himself before he turned his concentration back to the road.

After another half and hour of drive, they finally found their destination. Ban parked the car, making sure he sticks a parking coupon before he went into the building with Ginji.

* * *

… Ding Dong … Ding Dong … Ding Dong …

Juubei was irritated with whoever standing at the door that cannot help to stop pressing on the doorbell. He unlocked the door and was about to shout at the "pest" when he realized it or rather them was Ban and Ginji.

"Juubei-san! Hello!!!!"

"Needle-Boy, aren't you inviting us in?"

Juubei stepped aside to allow his visitors to enter the house.

"What are you two doing here so early?"

"Where's Kazu-Chan? Ban-Chan and I need not work today. Thus, we decided to come over early to help up before the others arrive tonight."

"Kazuki is still in bed. He did not really sleep well last night. What can I get for you guys? Coffee? Tea? Or just plain water?"

"Anything will do. Ginji and I can help ourselves. You can go and wash up."

Juubei retreated back to his room and closed the door wondering whether it is safe to leave those two alone in his living room.

* * *

He walked towards the bed; settled himself down to give his usual morning kiss to the figure on the bed.

Kazuki stirred a little before opening his eyes and looked at the person sitting beside him.

"Morning, Juubei."

"Morning, Kazuki. Why don't you sleep in a little while more? Midou and Ginji are outside. They said they are here to help up for tonight. I waked you up later."

Kazuki smiled and sat up on the bed.

"It's okay. Since I'm awake, may as well help you guys too. I will rest once I feel tired."

"K-a-z-u-k-i. You didn't really sleep last night. It's not good for your health. Be good and rest now."

"Juubei, you are such a worrier. I'm alright. Really! I am feeling… …"

Before Kazuki could finish his sentence, he jumped out of the bed and rushed to the washroom.

Juubei signed and followed behind him.

Kazuki had his head facing the toilet bowl and was throwing up to whatever is left and available in his stomach. Juubei simply kneeled beside him and hold his long hair up.

After a minute or two, Kazuki looked up and lied onto Juubei's chest.

Juubei carried Kazuki out of the washroom and placed him onto the bed.

"Juubei, I'm sorry. I thought … … '

Biting his lips, Kazuki was lost for words and his beautiful eyes were clouded with tears.

Juubei moved closely and cuddled Kazuki into his arms.

"It's okay. I understand. Shhh… it's not your fault. You stay in bed. I will bring you something warm to drink. Anything you feel like eating?"

"Nah… I don't have the appetite for anything. You just leave me here. I will be good and rest for awhile. Ban and Ginji are still waiting outside."

Juubei accompanied Kazuki till he fell asleep, made a quick wash and went out of the room.

* * *

Ban and Ginji had already made themselves comfortable in the living room when Juubei got himself ready.

"Needle Boy, what took you so long? We almost fall asleep."

"Kazuki threw up again."

"Is Kazu-Chan alright?"

"I think so. He had fallen asleep. I will check on him later. Midou, can you and Ginji go over to the supermarket to get some items? I want to go over myself but I don't want to leave Kazuki alone at home. He get upset easily these days especially when he found no one at home when he wakes up."

"We understand. Ginji and I don't mind as long as you pay for the gas and parking fee for the trip to the supermarket. Needle-Boy, give me the shopping list and the money. You don't except me to pay for me, do you?"

Looking relieved, Juubei took the list with the money and passed it to Ban.

"Oh, take the keys as well."

* * *

Stepping outside the apartment, Ban and Ginji sweat dropped at the shopping list that was as long as the length of Ban's 360.

'Never mind, Needle-Boy is going to pay for the petrol's fee. Will not hurt to buy all these things.' thought Ban as he made his way to his car with Ginji.

TBC…


	2. Friendship

_**Chapter 2:**_

**_Disclaimer: i wish.. but nah.. not mine..._**

After Ban & Ginji had gone off to the supermarket, Juubei went back to the room to check on Kazuki before he cleared the mess his 'helpers' just made.

He was tidying up the rest of the place when the doorbell rings again.

Open door

"Toshiki, I thought you said you will only be coming over in the afternoon?"

"I figured you may need some help with Kazuki's condition."

Juubei stepped aside to let Toshiki into the house.

"Where's Kazuki?"

"Keep your voice down. He's in the room, sleeping. He had spent a whole night throwing up and all he took was water. He is quite sensitive nowadays."

"You are a doctor. Can't you do anything to it?"

"I hope I can, however, as what Gen said, it's normal… Shhh…"

Juubei made a gesture to ask Toshiki to keep quiet as he heard sounds coming from the bedroom.

Silently, Juubei and Toshiki moved beside the door.

* * *

Kazuki did not really fall asleep when Juubei made him do so. He just pretended to be even when Juubei went out of the room and checked on him once more.

He waited patiently for Juubei to go out of the house and when he heard the door open and closed for the third time of the day. He assumed Juubei had finally gone to get the stuffs they needed with Ban & Ginji.

Feeling miserable as there was no one else in the house except him; Kazuki got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The smell in his mouth was really bad from all the vomiting throughout the night.

After a nice wash up of himself, Kazuki went out of the room, wondering which part of the house he should start cleaning first.

* * *

When the bedroom door crack opened slowly, Juubei's face was also changing color. He should have guessed Kazuki will not be so obedient.

"K-a-z-u-k-i"

Kazuki looked as if he seen a ghost when he stepped out of the room. He was starring at the 2 figures in front of him and tears started forming in his eyes.

Seeing the tears forming, all the words were lost. Instead, Juubei stepped forward and held Kazuki into his arms.

"Shhh… it's okay. Hush… look, Toshiki is here too."

"I'm… hic… sorry… I thought … no one's home… I just want to help… hic … up."

"… … I understand. I want you to rest. But if you insist …" Wiping the tears and comforting Kazuki at the same time, Juubei made his way to the sofa and sat down with Kazuki in his arms.

Lifting his head, Kazuki looked at Toshiki who was smiling at him.

"Hi Kazuki, how are you feeling?"

"Hic… Toshiki, it's been a while since I lasted see you. You just live few blocks away but you don't seem to be able to drop by to see me."

"I'm sorry. I have to help MakubeX while Juubei is busy taking care of you…."

Hearing that, Kazuki's tears started to flow again. Toshiki panicked and finally understand what Juubei meant when he said Kazuki is sensitive.

"Kazuki, I'm sorry. What I was trying to say was Juubei is with you here but still needs someone to handle the Lower town in limitless fortress and helps MakubeX."

"Kazuki… What Toshiki said doesn't mean anything. Shhh… there's nothing to feel bad about. I choose to spend my time to take care of you. We all know and understand your condition. Don't cry… "

Kazuki tried to stop his tears but they just keep falling and his mood just gets worsen.

Juubei hugged Kazuki tighter into his arms while he mouthed to Toshiki to get a glass of water for Kazuki.

* * *

When Toshiki came back from the kitchen with the water in his hand, Kazuki had stopped crying and was sitting beside Juubei with his head buried in his chest.

Toshiki passed the water to Juubei who took it and gave a silence thanks.

"Kazuki, here you go."

Kazuki took the glass and slipped the water in silence.

"Kazuki, you sit here and finish the drink. Toshiki and I will do some cleaning. You may help us when you finished the drink."

Hearing that, Kazuki's face lifted up and tried to finish the water in one gulp but the glass was held on by Juubei who guessed what Kazuki was thinking.

"You drink it slowly. Don't you try to rush it down! I promise to let you help up. It's bad for the stomach to have a great amount of stuffs rushing out of the blue."

Smiling, Kazuki drank his drink obediently.

Toshiki looked relieved when he saw the smile on Kazuki's face. He followed Juubei into the kitchen to help wash the utensils needed for the night.

* * *

"How long will this lasted?"

Puzzled of Toshiki's question, Juubei looked up from his washing.

"I don't understand your question."

"I mean how long will Kazuki be back to 'normal'?"

"Gen said it will last 3 months at least or even longer."

"That's pretty long."

"Yes. It's normal behavior. Maybe you can drop by often. He seems happier to have you around."

"I don't think I should. I only made him cry."

"Don't worry. Just now was his best mood.", replied Juubei who was smiling at Toshiki.

Toshiki was speechless and sweat dropped when he heard Juubei reply.

* * *

After the washing, Juubei went to the living area to find a sleeping Kazuki on the sofa. He was about to carry him to the bedroom when Kazuki jumped and made a rush to what seems like the bathroom.

Toshiki who just came out of the kitchen was surprise by Kazuki and followed behind.

* * *

Juubei was already in the bathroom with Kazuki when Toshiki went in. He looked at Juubei with a questioning look.

"Is Kazuki alright?"

Kneeling beside Kazuki and holding his hair up, Juubei turned his head to face Toshiki.

"It's okay. This is normal. Beside, it will get better after awhile."

Kazuki lifted his head up after awhile and gave an apologetic look at Juubei.

"I'm sorry. I cannot help it."

"You want anything? You have not eaten since the day before. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I think I do, can I have… "

"Yes?"

* * *

Both Juubei and Toshiki sweat drooped upon hearing Kazuki's answer.

"Never mind, I call Midou to get it since he should be on the way back."

* * *

"Ban-Chan… Why aren't you carrying anything?"

"Oh, because I am the driver."

"But Ban-Chan, we are walking towards the car now? What does it got to go with you being the driver?"

Ban looked over at Ginji who was carrying like a dozen of plastic bags on each hand.

"Now you mentioned it, yeah, maybe I should help you to carry some."

Ginji grin happily and passed the bag on one of his hands to Ban.

While Ban took over the bags, his cell phone rings.

"Hello… oh... Needle-Boy, yes, I got all the things on your list… What? You need me to get another thing? No way… Oh, you are paying the petrol's fee for that… okay… what is it you want? … … … … WHAT!!!! Where the hell should I get it? It's like almost end of December now! … … Okay, I will go and find whatever I can get. You are going to pay me double for that!"

Ban shut his phone after shouting at the caller, who seems to be Juubei.

Ginji glanced at Ban who looked as if he would erupt if provoked again.

"Hmmm… Ban-Chan… what does Juubei asked you to do?"

Stomping towards his car, Ban threw all the bags to the back seats before settling himself on the driver seat.

After Ginji placed the bags and buckled the seatbelt, Ban drove off at a alarmed speed.

"Ban-Chan… Are you angry? Can you slow down? I'm scared!"

Ginji turned into Chibi-Ginji, with tears and giving Ban the puppy eyes.

Ban turned his head and found a pair of watery big eyes staring at him. Signing, he slowed down.

"Ginji, Yarnball wants to eat 'Hokkaido Strawberries' NOW and the only place to have it during this period of the year may only be the hyper-mart in the middle of the city."

Ginji looked at Ban and sweat dropped.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Hokkaido Strawberries are in season during June to latest end of September ONLY... .v

* * *


	3. Housewarming & Some Good News

A/N: I hope it will clear your doubts what is happening to Kazuki. Hope U like and enjoy it. I will update ASAP...

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Disclaimer: in my dreams… nah… not mine…**_

It was afternoon when Ban & Ginji finally got what they were requested to and heading back to Juubei & Kazuki's apartment.

When they entered the house, they found a happy Kazuki chatting with Toshiki in the living room.

"Kazu-Chan!!!"

Upon seeing Kazuki, Ginji dropped all the bags he was carrying, turned into Chibi Ginji, and jumped onto Kazuki.

Toshiki had to tear Ginji away from Kazuki before he did any harm or murdered by Juubei who had just rushed out from the kitchen.

"BAKA! You want to kill Yarnball or want to get yourself murdered?"

Ban dropped off the bags and gave Ginji a punch on his head. Ginji looked teary and turned to Kazuki who was held by Juubei whom was checking him all over.

"Juubei, I'm alright. Ginji always jumped at me. He will not do any harm to me. Don't get so worried and fuss over me like that."

Kazuki smiled at his protector and held onto the hands that were fussing all over him.

"Midou, did you manage what Juubei asked you to?"

While asking Ban, Toshiki was going through all the bags that were dropped onto the floor and carrying them into the kitchen.

"Of course I did. Talking bout that, where's my payment for the extra trip. We are talking double here."

After making sure that no harm was done to Kazuki, Juubei went into the bedroom to get the payment for Ban. He was half smiling when he came back to see a very sorry Chibi Ginji sitting beside Kazuki trying to make him laugh. Juubei passed the money to Ban who had settled himself in the couch nearby, watching Ginji like a hawk.

Toshiki had put away all the groceries and came back with a big bowl of fresh looking strawberries, washed and cut, for Kazuki.

Grinning happily, Kazuki took the bowl passed to him and ate the berries. Juubei, everyone to be exact, was glad Kazuki was finally eating something.

"Ginji, do you want any?"

"Can I, Kazu-Chan?"

"Yes. There are so many berries to share."

Ginji was about to take the offered berries when the others glared at him.

"Yarnball, you sit here and eat everything. I can get for Ginji whatever he wants. Needle-Boy, what you want us to do?"

Standing up, Ban dragged Ginji into the kitchen.

"Kazuki, you just sit here and do whatever you like. I will be in the kitchen with the others. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call out."

"Yes. Can I help up later?"

"We shall see. I should get start now. There are a lot of things to be done."

* * *

Juubei, Toshiki, Ban and Ginji had a very busy afternoon cleaning and doing all the cooking needed. It was a funny sight to see Ban & Ginji trying to do something yet managed to destroy bit and pieces. Kazuki kept coming to offer his helps; however, everyone seems to find an excuse for him to rest.

* * *

Everything was done when the others arrived one by one. Shido and Madoka were the first to reach in the evening. The happy couple just announced their engagement not long ago. It was a mystery to everyone how the beast master manage to buck up his courage to Madoka, seeing his countless failure practices with Emishi.

Emishi and Himiko were next to arrived, shortly followed by Akabane. Hevn, Paul and Natsumi were the lasted to arrive as they needed to close the café and Hevn drove them here.

"Where's Sakura?"

"MakubeX doesn't like to alone. Sakura stayed to accompany him. But she sent her wishes."

"Kazuki!!! How are you? It's been awhile since we lasted seen you."

"How are you feeling? How does it feel like?"

"What did Gen said?"

"When did you find out?"

"Mr Kazuki, my, my, you look pale. Do you need me to do a personal check up?"

Everyone turned their head and sweat dropped after hearing Akabane's question.

* * *

Kazuki, who was sitting on the couch as per requested by Juubei, just smile at everyone when all the questions were asked as he did not know who to answer first. Juubei was holding to Kazuki protectively. They looked really cute from the way others see.

"Guys, why don't we have our dinner first? Ginji is dripping his saliva all over the food."

Ginji was staring at the delicious looking food on the dining table he had helped to prepared earlier on. The only thing he ate was the cup of instant noodles shoved to him by Toshiki when he whined he was hungry. As he was a little afraid of Toshiki, he just ate quietly. Ban was no much help as he was threatened by Juubei to clean up the mess he created at that time.

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the dinner prepared and was laughing, nearly choking when they found out some of the dishes were prepared by Ban.

"Snake-Bastard, you are quite a cook. Maybe you can be a stayed home housewife or something next time."

"Shut your mouth, Monkey-Trainer. I'm still better than you. I bet you only know how to take care of the animals and run around like a monkey behind Madoka. No offences here, Madoka."

"Snake-Bastard, you want to fight? How dare you insult me!"

"You have a problem with that? Monkey-Trainer? Unless what I said is true… Haha… "

Shido was about to attack Ban at the table when Kazuki stood up and made a rush to (where else) the bathroom.

Toshiki just signaled to everyone to sit down and relaxed when Juubei followed immediately after Kazuki.

* * *

After awhile, Juubei came back with a tired looking Kazuki in his arms.

* * *

"Kazuki-san, are you alright?"

"Natsumi-san, I'm okay. You need not look so worried. Juubei, can you please get the tea for everyone? I think it will be more comfortable to chat in the living area."

Hearing that, Juubei walked to the kitchen to get what he was asked to.

* * *

It was a nice sight to see everyone settle themselves, relaxing and talking when Juubei came back, carrying the cups of hot tea.

He could not understand why Kazuki insisted on getting a place with a big living area when they were hunting for a place. When he questioned Kazuki, Kazuki just smiled and told him that he will know one day. He finally understood Kazuki's intention now.

Juubei passed the cups around and gave Kazuki a cup of milk.

"Juubei, why can't I have tea like everyone else?"

"Because milk is better for you. Gen had suggested to cut off the intake of caffeine. I had warmed the milk just the way you like it."

Smiling sweetly, Kazuki slipped the milk slowly and relaxing himself on Juubei who had settle himself beside Kazuki.

"Juubei, we were asking Kazuki just now when and how you two found out."

Himiko was grinning while asking Juubei. She was very surprise when Ban called her to inform about the 'big news'.

"Well … … it was like that… … "

_**

* * *

//Flashback//**_

Juubei was doing his daily patrol with Toshiki in the lower town when Kazuki dropped by for a visit.

"Kazuki, why are you here? I thought you have a job with Shido?"

"We had completed it. I am here to see Toshiki."

Turning to face Toshiki …

"Toshiki, why didn't you drop by for a visit nowadays? I miss you a lot."

In the past, when Kazuki showed any affection towards the hell-knight, Juubei felt neglected and angry. However, after Kazuki announced to everyone that he had chosen himself and explained that Toshiki is just a very good friend. His terms with Toshiki were getting better.

Kazuki had not really seen Toshiki as often as he hoped to after he and Juubei moved out together. At first he thought Toshiki was busy, later on, he suspected he was avoiding them.

"Kazuki, I was busy. Juubei is no longer living in the limited fortress. We have to have at least one person on 24/7 standby in case anything happen. I cannot leave and go as I wish to."

"So, you are not avoiding me?"

"Nah, I am very glad to see you."

Smiling happily, Kazuki gave Toshiki a big hug and turned to Juubei.

"Juubei, you are right. Toshiki has no intention to av… …"

"Kazuki!!!"

Kazuki fainted out of the blue. Both men were shocked. Juubei carried Kazuki in his arms and rushed over to Gen's place.

* * *

**_//check-up… check up… //_**

After Gen finished checking on Kazuki, he came out of the room to find a panic Juubei stomping to and fore across the room. Upon seeing Gen, Juubei make a dash towards him. Toshiki had to hold on to Juubei in case he crashed Gen.

"What happened to Kazuki? Is there something wrong with him?"

"I said, Juubei, you should really take notice next time. Kazuki is really exhausted and with current condition. I strongly recommend him to rest… Meanwhile… "

"What happened? What condition?"

"Juubei, let Gen finished what he had to say first."

Toshiki tried to hold the panic Juubei down to allow Gen to continue what he intended to say. At that point, Kazuki woke up and was calling for Juubei. Juubei rushed to Kazuki and gave him a hug when he sat up.

"What happened to me? Why was I here? Last I remembered, I was talking to you and Toshiki at the alley."

"Kazu… you fainted. Gen, you can continue what you were saying."

Toshiki led Gen into the room as it was very safe of him from Juubei now as Kazuki had woken up.

"I was saying, Kazuki, you should be resting and taking good care of your health in current condition. Juubei, you are a doctor as well. You should not allow Kazuki to handle any dangerous jobs."

"Gen-san, what condition you are talking about? I am fine. Beside, Juubei took really good care of me."

Juubei was holding Kazuki tightly as he was strongly affected by Gen's words about not taking good care of Kazuki.

Looking really surprise, Gen continued.

"I say, none of you realize of find out?"

Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki looked at each other, turned back to Gen and shook their heads.

"Kazuki, you are around one month pregnant."

Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki turned into stones upon hearing that.

_**//End of Flashback//**_

* * *

"So, we all have to be careful now. Gen said Kazuki has a weak body condition to be carrying a baby. We had discussed about abortion. But Kazuki does not want to hear about it."

Signing, Juubei hugged Kazuki tighter.

"Thus, right now, Juubei had to stay home to take care of me. Toshiki had to cover Juubei's job. Ban & Ginji had to rush here and there for me… Even Sakura is panicking for me in limited fortress. I feel so… hic… bad …"

Kazuki was into tears and crying onto Juubei's chest.

"Kazuki, it's okay. You know I love you enough to do anything for you. I bet the others are all willing to help in any ways they can."

"Yoz, Kazuki! Talking about helping… …"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Emishi pulled out a huge box and placed it onto the coffee table.

Curiously, Ginji opened the box to find much cute stuff for baby inside.

"It's from all of us. And, these," passing Juubei a set of keys, "are from Sakura and MakubeX. The car is parked downstairs. They said it will be easier for you and Kazuki to travel to Gen's place from here."

Kazuki and Juubei were taken back by the surprises given to them by their friends.

"… Guys… Thank you… I really don't know what to …"

Kazuki had jumped up and made another rush to the bathroom with Juubei following behind.

* * *

"I say, don't you think the vomiting is a bit too much?"

Ban asked a worried looking Toshiki.

"It's normal as what Gen and Juubei said."

"It's called morning sickness. Don't you guys know?"

Himiko nearly fainted when all the others, except Natsumi and Madoka, shook their head in return to her question.

'At least the girls except the bimbo know' thought Himiko.

* * *

"Ban-Chan, where do babies come from?"

Turning his head to Chibi Ginji.

"Ginji, you don't know?"

"Nah…"

"Hmmm… well… babies come from something you and me done last night."

Ginji blushed hearing Ban's reply. The others sweat dropped and acted as if they did not hear anything.

"Ban-Chan, so if I'm pregnant, will you be as good to be as Juubei to Kazuki?"

Holding Ginji (who turned back to normal) into his arms, Ban looked loving into his eyes.

"We shall see."

And kissed him tenderly in front of the others.

Everyone stoned onto the ground except Akabane who was enjoying the scene.

TBC… … …


	4. KAZUKI! NO!

**A/N: Warning: Don't kill me after you read this chapter... i will update ASAP!!!!**

_**

* * *

Chapter 4:**_

_**Disclaimer: I had checked… nah… not mine…**_

It was a lovely evening; Kazuki was sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Juubei to come for him. After a talk with MakubeX, Kazuki persuaded Juubei to help up in the limited fortress during the day as it was very tiring for Toshiki to be on 24/7.

It took Juubei awhile to finally give in as he did not want to leave Kazuki's side, worried anything bad may happen to his beloved.

With the help from Gen, who confirmed that Kazuki's condition was getting better, Juubei had no choice but to give in.

* * *

Juubei had wanted to accompany Kazuki for the routine check-up at Gen; however, he had a job held up. Thus, Juubei dropped Kazuki off at Gen's place and told him contact him when the check-up was done. 

Too excited at the news received, Kazuki asked Juubei to meet him at the park near their place. He smiled as he thought of Juubei's reaction when he informed him later, the report of the check-up. Juubei will be shocked to find out they will be having twins.

Relaxing at the sight of children playing at the pond in front of him, Kazuki puts his hand on the slightly swollen abdomen. The feeling he had every moment, were incredible. It's been 4 months of pregnancy and the foetus are growing stability and healthily inside him.

Signing and smiling, he touched the ring on his finger… … …

_**

* * *

//Flashback//**_

"Kazu-Chan, you look incredible. Ban-Chan, Kazu-Chan looks really beautiful, right?"

"Too bad Yarnball doesn't want to wear gown, or else, you will really stun Needle-Boy when he sees you."

Kazuki blushed when his lover's name was mentioned.

Finally, after waiting for so long, it's the big day of his and Juubei.

* * *

It was quite a scene in Honky Tonks that day Juubei asked his hand for marriage. Kazuki had not expected it and was contented with their current status. But still, when the question was asked, he was too happy to reply. Instead, all he did was nod and cried which Juubei respond by holding him tightly in his arms.

* * *

"I say, Ginji, what are you and Midou doing here?" 

"Yarnball, don't you know?"

"Know about what?"

"I'll be acting as your father to hand you over to Needle-Boy in front of the priest later. And Ginji will be acting at your mum, crying out of joy, sitting on the bench behind you."

"Yes, Kazu-Chan. Ban-Chan and I will do our best."

Kazuki looked at the couple in front of him, speechless, and sweat dropped.

* * *

Ginji really cried very hard when Kazuki was handed over to Juubei by Ban who gave a very fatherly lecture about how should Juubei treats Kazuki in the future and if he does not keep his words, he will bashed him… blah… blah… blah… 

Everyone laughed at the sight as Juubei really took every single word seriously and promised Ban he will do his best to protect Kazuki and love him even if it costs his life.

* * *

"Juubei Kakei, will you take Kazuki Fuuchouin as your wedded wife, love and cherish him till deaths do you apart? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?" 

Taking Kazuki's hand into his, and looking tenderly into his eyes,

"Yes, I do."

"And you, Kazuki Fuuchouin, will you take Juubei Kakei as your wedded husband, love and cherish him till deaths do you apart? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

Smiling sweetly at Juubei and blushing,

"Yes, I do."

"As in the right that is given to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

The cheers were overwhelming when Juubei kissed Kazuki.

* * *

"Ban-Chan, they look so happy." 

Holding Ginji, "You will be when it's your turn", and kissed him.

* * *

After the wedding ceremony was over, they had a small reception at Paul's place. And Emishi was 'kind' enough to provide entertainment for everyone. 

It was indeed a joyful event for everyone.

_**//End of Flashback//**_

* * *

The memories of that joyous day made Kazuki smiled. He was wondering what kept Juubei so late when something caught his attention. 

The children that were playing at the pond was shouting and screaming. They looked panicked and were terrified.

Kazuki walked near to see what had happened.

He was shocked to see a young kid trapped beneath another human form that belongs to a young teenager. There were a group of similar age teenagers standing nearby, laughing and cheering on their friend.

Spotting an adult nearby, one of the children ran towards Kazuki, crying and pleading for help.

"Miss, can you please help my friend? He's being beaten by that group of gangsters who claimed we are using their property. My friend tried to make them understand. But one of the guys just hit him without reason."

Seeing the tears and looks of the children, Kazuki determined to help. He approached the group of teenagers.

* * *

Threads flew out of the bells Kazuki was holding and trapped the one that was hitting the poor kid. The others children got hold of their friend and ran off to hide.

* * *

The more the boy tried to struggled, the tighter the threads held. 

The other boys tried to attack Kazuki but they were blocked by a shield of threads.

"Bitch! If you have the guts to fight, take away this stupid thread. We do it man to man. We aren't interested in playing sewing class with you."

"How dare you lots bully the kids! If I don't punish you now, you all will not learn your lessons."

One of the boys tried to cut the threads with a penknife he had, the threads did not barge as they were not normal threads.

"Don't waste your time. My threads are specially made for battle."

The group was pissed as they felt insulted. They turned around to grab hold of a little girl that was near them and placed the penknife on her throat.

The little girl was scared and was crying for help.

Kazuki was beyond anger.

"Let that little girl go. She had nothing to do with it."

"Sure, bitch. You let my friend there go first. I will let this crying baby off. Or you want me to slice her throat?"

As the boy spoke, he deepened the penknife onto the little girl.

Kazuki had no choice but to let go of the boy. He had just loosen his threads when a kick with so much force, hit his abdomen.

* * *

Kazuki felt a stab of pain and next he knew; he saw only black and nothing else.

* * *

Seeing that their opponent had fallen so easily, the group approached Kazuki and started bashing him. They had only hit a few times when dozen of flying needles flew from nowhere and hit them. The boys turned and saw a man who is raging with rage, looking at them; ready to give another attack. They immediately ran for the safely of their life.

* * *

Juubei was cursing while he was driving towards the park. He was late all because Hevn had requested him to do some last minute free labor, knowing he does not know how to reject. He made his mind to ask Kazuki to talk to Hevn when he sees her. 

After he parked the car, Juubei ran to the spot where Kazuki always waited for him when he requested to meet. He was curious of the 'news' Kazuki mentioned when they were on the phone just now.

Juubei felt his lips turned upwards thinking of the way Kazuki giggle just moments before they hung up.

When he reached the spot, Kazuki was nowhere in sight. It took him less than a minute to sense the presence of his beloved.

His rage flared when he saw the group of boys bashing on Kazuki. Without word, he sent his killing needles at the boys. The boys noticed, saw him and ran away before he could send another attack.

* * *

Juubei quickly ran towards Kazuki who looked unconscious on the ground. When he was near him, he saw the injuries cause by the boys and there were blood, flowing slowly down his legs. 

"KAZUKI!!!!!"

TBC……….


	5. Kazuki's fears

A/N: I was suffering from writer's block. I sincerely apologize here as i felt that this chapter sucks!!! Will update better chapters ASAP!!!! please FORGIVE me... T.T

_**

* * *

Chapter 4:**_

_**Disclaimer: Juz received a confirmation… nah… not mine…**_

Juubei had never felt so terrified in his life before. The whole world seems to crash down on him without warning.

He did not now how long had he been waiting outside the operation room. He felt so lost and helpless.

* * *

Out of the blue, a pair of hands grabbed by the shoulder.

"Juubei, nothing will happen to Kazuki. You know how strong he is. He will have the will to live and he will protect both your children."

Trying to keep his focus, Juubei realized the owner of the hands belong to Toshiki.

"Toshiki… I… … There's so much blood… He looked so… pale… and I nearly couldn't feel his heartbeat."

"Juubei! You have to trust Kazuki. Gen is attending to him now."

"Gen… … Yes… he's helping. But he did not permit me to go in and save Kazuki… I…"

Unable to continue, Juubei broke down, for the first time in front of Toshiki, he cried.

Toshiki was taken by surprise however he knew how much Kazuki means to Juubei. Kazuki was his reason for living as well… …

* * *

_**//Flashback//**_

Toshiki was patrolling the lower ground when he decided to pay a visit to Gen. He knew Kazuki had came to do his routine check-up earlier of the day when he had a job with Juubei.

* * *

In the past, if anyone will to tell him one day he will be happily working with that Needle-man, he will ask that person to eat thrash. There was no one that could irritate him more than Juubei.

Things did change dramatically. He not only works with Juubei. They even went out to have a couple of drinks like good pals when they have the time.

* * *

He was getting near Gen's place when he noticed a car, which looks very familiar, speeding its way towards him.

The car stopped with a loud sound made by the brakes. All Toshiki saw was a panicked Juubei carried a pale, bruised and covered with blood figure out of the car, rushing up to Gen's place.

It took awhile for Toshiki to realize the figure was Kazuki. He sped up to Gen with all his might.

_**//End of Flashback//**_

* * *

After Juubei had calmed down a little, Toshiki decided to ask him what had happened.

"I also do not know. Kazuki told me to meet him at the park as he had something to tell me. He sounded so excited. I was late and when I arrived, I saw him, unconscious on the ground and there's a group of young boys bashing him. I had attacked the boys but they ran off. When I got near to Kazuki, he was there, with bruises all over, and… and… there were… blood… … blood… … "

Juubei was unable to continue as the events which took place just now hurt him like dozen of knives stabbing his heart when he tried to recall.

Toshiki was about to ask whether Juubei remembered any of the boys when the doors of the operation room opened.

* * *

"Gen! How's Kazuki???"

Toshiki tried to hold down Juubei who looked as if he was going to strangle Gen.

"Juubei, I am glad to inform you both Kazuki and the children are going to be alright. But Kazuki had lost a lot of blood. As his body condition had never been good since he had gotten pregnant. I strongly suggest he stays in bed at all times till there are improvements to his body's condition. Or else, there is a very high risk you may lose both your child."

Too overwhelmed to hear the good news that both Kazuki and the babies are going to be okay, Juubei hugged Gen.

"Thank you Gen. I don't know how should Kazuki and I ever going to repay you. The children are… … the children?"

"Yes, the children. Didn't Kazuki inform you that he's having twins? But really! He has to take in extra nutrients. He is underweight and there's no much gain in his abdomen area. The children are really small for the term they are now."

"Children? Twins? Toshiki, Gen said twins. Kazuki is pregnant with twins. Oh my god! That's why he's so happy. Gen, can I see him now? Please?"

"Yes, you may go in. Kazuki's resting. He needs to stay overnight for observation and you can bring him back home tomorrow morning if there's no problem with the wounds."

Without another word, Juubei rushed into the room. Toshiki stayed behind, feeling he should give the couple some space of their own.

"Thank you, Gen."

"It's Kazuki's own determination you should thanks."

* * *

Juubei walked quietly towards Kazuki's side. His hand trembled as he touched Kazuki's pale looking face.

Stirring a little, Kazuki opened his eyes.

"… … Juu… bei… ?"

"Yes, Kazuki. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"… I'm tired… Where is this place? Why am I here?"

"It's Gen' place. Something happened to you at the park. I rushed you here."

"… … park? …"

Suddenly, Kazuki's jumped on the bed as the events replayed in his head. Juubei tried to hold him and calm him down.

"Kazuki, you should not move too much. It's bad for your body."

"Juubei… the babies… the babies…"

As Kazuki looked at Juubei, tears were forming in his eyes.

Juubei looked Kazuki, holding his hands, placing one of them on the abdomen.

"They are here. Still here. They are as strong as you. Unwilling to let go."

"They are? … … Juubei, you know it already? You know it's they?"

"Yes, Gen told me. Kazuki, now, lie down and rest. You need it. I will stay by your side and will never leave you alone again. I will protect you with my life forever."

After saying that, Juubei pecked a soft kiss on Kazuki's forehead.

Kazuki smiled and while he's closing his eyes, he could not help to tell Juubei…

"Juubei, you are so old fashioned… But I still… love you."

"Kazuki, I love you too."

* * *

Juubei was never happier when Gen informed him he could take Kazuki home. Sakura and MakubeX had rushed over too see Kazuki last night after Toshiki went back to inform them what happened.

As instructed by Gen, Kazuki was not allowed to move at all. He was carried onto the car and back to their apartment, right onto the bed by Juubei.

"You stay here and be good. I shall bring you something nice to drink."

Smiling at Juubei, Kazuki shook his head.

"Kazuki, yes?"

"Juubei, I don't want anything. I do not have the appetite."

"You have to take something. Gen said you are underweight and the babies are not going in proper size."

"Juubei, I really do not want anything."

Juubei was about to say something to convince Kazuki when the doorbell rings.

* * *

"Kazu-Chan!!!!!!"

Kazuki was half sitting and lying on the bed when Ginji jumped in.

"Hi, Ginji. You are here early."

A very happy Chibi Ginji ran beside Kazuki and sat down on the bed.

"MakubeX told me what happened. Are you alight?"

Smiling, "Yes, I'm okay. Or else Gen will not let me come home. You must have waked up really early to come now."

Chibi Ginji gave his puppy eyes and hugged Kazuki.

Without any warning, Chibi Ginji received a punch on his head.

"Ouch! It hurts, Ban-Chan"

"It's better than getting hit by Needles. Baka!"

Turning his head to look at the pale looking patient, Ban signed.

"Needle-Boy looks worried. Yarnball, you sure you are okay?"

"Midou, thanks for your concern. I am feeling better. Thank you for bringing Ginji here. It must take you all the efforts to wake up this early."

Smirking at Ginji who was rubbing his wound on the head, Ban carried Chibi Ginji up, and into his arms.

"Anything for my love one. Yarnball, same goes to you about Needle Boy."

"I know."

* * *

For the next few days, Juubei sensed something was wrong with Kazuki. It took him not long to realize Kazuki refusal to eat or drink anything. Sometimes, when Kazuki thought he was not looking, he saw him crying secretly. During the naps and nights, Kazuki had nightmares and could hardly fall asleep.

The dark rings under Kazuki's eyes worsen each day.

Juubei was worried.

The symptoms were so clear. If this goes on, he knew Kazuki will have a breakdown soon. The best method for Kazuki was to take medications. However, due to the pregnancy, it's not safe for the babies.

* * *

"… Juubei…. Juubei…."

Hearing Kazuki's shouts, Juubei rushed into the room.

"Juubei, are my babies still here?"

"Yes, they are. Don't worry."

"But I cannot feel them. They don't kick or move like what the books wrote. Juubei, did I lose them? Did I?"

Kazuki was screaming and crying out of control. Juubei tried to calm him down by holding him tightly in his embrace. But nothing stopped Kazuki from crying and screaming.

Juubei felt as helpless as Kazuki, all he could do was to hug Kazuki as tight as he could… Tears fell slowly down his eyes… …

TBC… …


	6. A Little Sunshine In Darkness

A/N: This is a slow chapter. You are warned before you proceed to read. Review!! Thank you!!!

_**

* * *

Chapter 6:**_

_**Disclaimer: haiz… nah… not mine…**_

"Morning Kazu"

Planting a kiss on the cheek, Juubei cuddled Kazuki into his arms.

Kazuki was having the same nightmare whole night and was not sleeping well. The dark rings underneath his eyes were as dark as 1 month back.

* * *

"… Morning… Juubei."

"You are up early. It's only 7am. Why don't you sleep in a little more? I will get breakfast ready and wake you up later."

Moving closer to Juubei and clutching his PJ in his hand… …

"Juubei, don't leave me alone in here."

Noticing Kazuki's actions, Juubei kept his hold tightly.

"Kazuki, I am not going to anywhere else. I just want to fix some breakfast or you."

Tears started to form in Kazuki's eyes as he gripped tighter to Juubei's PJ.

Feeling the fear in Kazuki, Juubei did his best to coax and comfort him.

* * *

For the past month, as suspected, Kazuki was down with depression. He was afraid that he lost the babies he was carrying and also, scared of losing Juubei again. All those thoughts haunted him like never-ending nightmares.

Juubei had never said anything except words of comfort to him. There were times he noticed Juubei sinking in his own thoughts. Unable to see through a person's thoughts, Kazuki assumed Juubei was getting tired to take care of him.

Fear of Juubei finally leaving him scared him and he could not allow him out of his sight.

* * *

After awhile, Kazuki fell into sleep again. Juubei placed his head carefully onto the pillow, making sure Kazuki would be comfortable in the bed. He had also placed extra pillows and cushions on their bed to prevent Kazuki from falling out.

Smiling at the form of Kazuki, Juubei pecked a kiss once more on his cheek and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Taking care of Kazuki was a very weary thing but Juubei did not mind. He will do anything for his love one. He had been thinking what he could give Kazuki to make him smile once more.

He knew that Kazuki's depression is caused by that incident at the park with the stupid boys and the fear of losing him. He had heard the repeating sentences, phrases and words in the night countless times.

Thankfully, Kazuki's abdomen had grown a lot for the past month. Although the babies were still not growing as suppose to, however as what Gen informed, it is normal for twins to be slightly smaller.

After a quick wash and a check at Kazuki, Juubei went to the kitchen to get ready the breakfast for both of them.

Ever since Kazuki was 'sentenced' to bed, the couple had all their meals and doing stuffs on the bed together when they were alone.

Juubei understood Kazuki would get bored easily and his mind would start to pound on things that were unnecessary if left alone too long.

* * *

Juubei was fixing the breakfast when the main door flipped opened.

"Morning, Toshiki, you are here early."

"Yes, I smelled something nice."

"Yeah, I made your set as well."

* * *

Juubei had made a set of keys of their apartment for Toshiki in case of emergency and also, to give him the freedom to visit whenever he wants to.

* * *

"Thank you. Kazuki's sleeping?"

"… Yes… but will be awake soon."

Toshiki was puzzled by Juubei's reply and was about to ask him when he heard Kazuki's panicked voice shouting for Juubei's name.

Juubei puts down the utensils he was holding and made a quick rush into the bedroom. Toshiki quickly followed behind to see what had happened.

* * *

When he reached the door, which was half opened, he saw Kazuki crying in Juubei's arms and Juubei was comforting his crying lover.

"It's okay. I'm here. I was just outside fixing the breakfast. I will not leave you. Don't worry."

"… Hic… Juubei… I… I thought… hic… you are … hic… gone… I thought… hic… you don't… want me… hic…"

'Silly, I told you before. I will never leave you. Don't get upset. Shhh… I am here."

Juubei held onto Kazuki and kept saying words of comfort to him.

* * *

"By the way, Kazuki, Toshiki is here."

"Here? Where?"

Smiling at Kazuki's cuteness, Toshiki walked into the room and patted him on the head.

"Morning, Kazu."

"Morning, Toshiki. Sorry that I look like a mess."

Kazuki chuckled while talking to Toshiki.

Seeing Kazuki's chuckle meant a lot to Juubei. He felt that as long as Toshiki is able to make Kazuki happy, he will be fine with it.

"I say, Toshiki, do you mind getting the rest of the breakfast ready, while I bring Kazuki to do a little bit of cleaning up?"

"No problem. You be careful."

Toshiki left the room while Juubei carried Kazuki into the bathroom to allow him to wash himself up.

"Juubei, can I have breakfast with you and Toshiki on the dining table, please?"

"Kazuki, we've talk about this. The only place I permit you to go except the bed and Gen's place is here, the bathroom. Even Gen said he felt it's unsafe for you to travel in the car to go over to his place. Kazuki, your safety is my prior, so does Toshiki."

"But… but…"

Smiling at Kazuki, Juubei made a very sad face and spoke.

"Fine, as you wished. Don't understand why my wife wants me to be murdered by his overprotected knight."

Kazuki chuckled upon hearing Juubei's words. He knew that Juubei said it on purpose to tease him.

"Okay, I will stay in bed. But you two have to have breakfast with me."

"Breakfast all set up properly, princess."

Toshiki was standing at the doorway (bathroom) signaling to them the trays he placed on the bed.

Juubei carried Kazuki out of the bathroom and settled him in bed.

It was one of the rare moments in recent months, Kazuki was enjoying his meal, smiling and laughing with Juubei and Toshiki.

* * *

After clearing the trays, Juubei passed Kazuki the book he was currently reading and played the music, informs by Akabane, who made a special trip down to their apartment few days ago, is good for the babies.

None of them want to doubt Akabane's words in case it irritated him and pissed him off.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"I will be going out for awhile with Toshiki. Midou and Ginji-san will be here to accompany you."

"Juubei, can you please don't go?"

"I will be back soon. I will definitely come back to you. Okay, I will put the cordless phone here. When you want to contact me, just call me."

"… Juubei, you promise me, you will be back?"

"Yes, I promise."

Just than the doorbell rings.

"I think they are here."

Just than a Chibi Ginji bounced into the room and sat on the bed beside Kazuki.

"Kazu-Chan! I miss you so much!"

Ginji hugged Kazuki warmly while a smiling Kazuki patted him on the head.

"Errr... Ginji, didn't we see each other … like … yesterday?"

"Hmmm… I think so… But I still miss you."

Chibi Ginji was about to give Kazuki a second hug when a hand hold him by the neck and turned him around.

"Hello, Ban-Chan."

"Oh good, you sure recognize me now. I thought all you saw was your 'Kazu-Chan'?"

"No, Ban-Chan, I miss Kazu-Chan. But I LOVE u. I will recognize you even you are in a desert."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

With a look that wrote determination all over his face, Chibi Ginji gave Ban a big kiss in front of everyone.

Toshiki looked at Juubei who looked at Kazuki who looked at the couple, sweat dropped.

* * *

"Juubei, you sure it's safe to leave Kazuki with those two in the house alone?"

"Yes, didn't we leave them alone together for few days already?"

"But never they two and Kazuki alone. We had Himiko followed by Natsumi then Shido and Madoka and… … "

"Toshiki, Kazuki trusts them. We should trust them as Kazuki does. Although the couple is pretty strange and living in their own world sometimes, but when something happened. They will risk their life to protect people they love and care."

"I never thought you are a person to trust others."

"I don't but still, I trust you."

Toshiki looked out of the window and smiled.

They were driving uptown to finalize the surprise they had for Kazuki.

Both could hardly wait to see the surprised and excited look from Kazuki when the moment arrives.

TBC... ...


	7. Bonus Chapter: Shopping for Kimono

_**

* * *

** _

A/N: This is a short and bonus chapter for this series. Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. Thank you!

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Disclaimer: dreaming… nah… not mine…**_

"Kazuki, do you want to do some shopping?"

Looking up from his book, Kazuki gave Juubei a questioning look.

"I thought you say I shouldn't move around?"

"Yes, I did say. But I think you should get some new clothes."

"Are you trying to say my clothes don't fit me anymore because I am getting big?"

Sensing anger rose from Kazuki, Juubei immediately explained himself.

"Nah, Kazuki. I want to get you a nice kimono. The only one you had was the wedding one. And all your other clothing doesn't seem nice. That's that line other people always say? Yes! The pregnant one always is the most beautiful."

Chuckling at Juubei's words, Kazuki felt a sense of contentment.

"Juubei, why don't we go out later? The weather seems nice. But on one condition, I want to walk on my own."

"Okay. But I also have a condition. You have to let me hold you at all times."

"Doesn't that what you always do?"

* * *

When they reached town, Juubei parked his car near the street that sells kimono. It was fascinating to see all the beautiful and different types of kimono displayed on every store's window.

It took awhile for both to decide which store to enter. They finally settled on a store that caught their eyes with a display of kimono that is similar to the one Kazuki wore when he was young. The shop was very small and crumpled.

* * *

"Can I assist you?"

Both jumped when they heard the voice from nowhere. They looked around and finally spotted a young lady, standing on top of a ladder.

"Yes, I need to get a set of kimono for my wife."

The young girl smirked and jumped down.

"Sorry if I startled you. Business had not been good. I thought you are one of those stupid couples coming in to check prices. I say, your wife's pregnant. Isn't she?"

Juubei wanted to correct Kazuki's gender but was stopped by Kazuki himself.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Do you have anything that may fit me?"

"Yes, of course! With your look, I say we should take something bright, red and gold. Will that do?"

"Yes, I will like to take a look."

The shop tender climbed up the ladder again to retrieve the color of the kimono she described.

"Kazuki, why didn't you let me explain to her?"

"She will be in shocked. A man being another's wife and also, pregnant. I suggested we should not scare any weak hearts."

"Anything you say."

Juubei was really happy as from what he saw; Kazuki was in a very good mood.

After the shop tender came back with the kimono, Kazuki went in to try it on. Luckily for him, the girl was kind enough to let him wear the inner clothing before entering the changing room to help him with the others.

When Kazuki stepped out of the room to reveal to Juubei, he knew that he must had look really good as Juubei just stood there, speechless; and blushed.

"Wow, you look really good. How many months are you pregnant?"

"Around 5 months."

"Good, I will get you another 2 set of similar cuttings? You are not that big, thus, you will still be able to wear it after you had given birth. By the way, your child is a girl or boy?"

"It's twins actually. I don't know their gender yet. But we will know next week when I go for my monthly check-up."

"Twins!!! Sweet! I will choose the colors for the other 2 sets. You look really good in bright colors."

"Sure. You don't mind if I ask my husband to help me change in the changing room?"

"No, go ahead. I will be on top. You called me when needed."

* * *

After Juubei and Kazuki made their purchase, they brought dinner from a nearby deli, took a slow walk to the car and drove home.

"Juubei, that girl is cute. But she does talks a lot. Sometimes, I don't even know what I should answer."

"Yes. But she did picked the correct colors for you. I have nothing to complain as she did make you look beyond beautiful."

Kazuki giggled and looked at Juubei.

"Juubei. Stop teasing me."

TBC… …


	8. Surprise for Kazuki

_**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjou reading this chapter. We are getting to the ending soon... Please review, Thank you!!! PS: I love you!!!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Disclaimer: pleading… nah… not mine…**_

"Juubei……………… can we please go now?"

"Yes. But only after you finish your meal."

Juubei signed while looking at Kazuki who was sitting across the table.

The lunch was prepared for awhile however Kazuki could not stomach in any food as he was too excited. They were going to Gen's place for their routine checkup and they were also able to know their babies gender.

Trying to act as adorable as possible, Kazuki pleaded Juubei with those puppy eyes Ginji taught him to use. It works, without fail, on Midou; according to Ginji.

"Juubei, please… I can grab a bite later."

"No, now or we are not going out."

Seeing that his plan failed, Kazuki had no choice but to eat the food.

Juubei smiled secretly while watching Kazuki. He nearly gave in when he saw the look Kazuki gave him.

After Kazuki finally finished the food, Juubei helped him to get into the kimono they had brought recently.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"As beautiful as always. Let's go."

Juubei was about to carry Kazuki into his arms when he stopped as Kazuki had managed to sneak out of his hold and walked; from Juubei's point of view, ran to the door.

"Kazuki, can you please be careful? You sure you want to walk on your own?"

"Juubei, I can manage. It will be good for me and the babies to do a little exercise. Juubei, can we please go out now?"

"Okay, but will you stop running and wait for me. If you going to walk off yourself again like just now, I am so not going to talk to you for as long as it takes."

Hearing that, Kazuki stopped his track and turned to Juubei, with tears in his eyes.

"Juubei… I will be good. Please do not ignore me."

Juubei held Kazuki tightly in his arms and gave him a pecked on the forehead.

"Don't cry. I was kidding. Let's go now."

_**

* * *

// In the car… … //**_

"Juubei, the babies just kicked me again. I think they are as excited as we are."

Turning his head slightly to face Kazuki and keeping an eye on the road, Juubei smiled at the way Kazuki was grinning and touching his greatly swollen abdomen.

Kazuki noticed Juubei's smile and grabbed on of his hand to place on the abdomen.

"Kazuki, what are you doing? It's dangerous."

"You shall wait and see. Wait, I feel it. Do you?"

Juubei grinned as he felt the babies' kicks.

"Wow, that's quite a powerful kick. Must have hurt a lot."

"Nah, I enjoyed it. Although, it can gets a bit restless and tired, especially at night."

"You should have told me. I may be able to do something."

"Juubei, what will you do? Give me a lecture?"

Kazuki laughed at Juubei's words. He felt so happy and excited.

When the traffic turned red, Juubei pecked a kiss on Kazuki's cheek.

Smiling and confused, Kazuki asked Juubei.

"What's that for?"

"For your hard work on carrying the babies and I just feel like kissing you."

Just then the traffic lights turned green.

"Juubei, have you thought of the names for the children?"

"Yes. I had thought of few."

"Really, why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you didn't ask me till now."

"Can you tell me the names you thought? Please?"

"Kiyoshi and Yasashiku for boys. Nozomi and Takara for girls."

"Sweet! If we have either boys or girls, we can use the names, if it's one boy and one girl we can pick one from each."

"Yes, that's what I thought as well. Glad you like them."

"Of course I like them. The babies will also like the names. Ouch!"

"What happened Kazuki?"

"Nothing, they kicked hard. I think they are happy with their names. Maybe they just want to let us know they really like them."

"Kazuki… sorry and thank you."

Kazuki simply smiled as he fully understood what Juubei was trying to say.

* * *

"Hello, Kazuki, Juubei. Kazuki, how are you feeling today?"

"Great! I am so excited."

"I bet you are. Okay, please change into this gown and lay onto the bed there."

After Kazuki changed into the one piece gown, he lied onto the bed with Juubei's help.

"Kazuki, I'm going to apply this gel on you. You may feel cold but there's no harm."

Kazuki jerked a little as the gel was indeed cold. Juubei looked worried but Kazuki gave him an encouraging smile to let him know it was alright.

After the gel was applied, Gen used the ultrasound scan and faced the monitor to allow both Kazuki and Juubei to see what it had shown through the scan.

* * *

"Kazuki, Juubei, see there, these are your babies. These are their arms, legs, bodies. They are pretty healthy as far as I can see. And they had also grown a lot since last check up."

Kazuki was smiling and crying at the same time. It was the first time he ever saw the babies. Juubei held Kazuki closely and pecked a kiss on his cheeks.

"Do you guys want to know their gender?"

"YES!"

Gen grinned at the happy couple while he turned back to the screen.

"Oh my, I think both of you will be delighted. You have a boy and a girl."

Both Kazuki and Juubei wanted to jump. They were too overjoyed with the news.

* * *

After the check-up, Juubei drove Kazuki uptown to have a quick snack when he mentioned he was starving before proceeding their way back home._**

* * *

// Opening the door //**_

"SURPRISE!!!"

Kazuki stood on the spot, speechless. He was taken back by the people in his apartment. Juubei, who was behind him, hugged him from behind and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Surprise, Kazu."

"Guys, Juubei … … what are all of you doing here? And what surprise?"

* * *

Toshiki who was standing nearest to the door pulled Kazuki into the apartment. He blushed slightly as it was the first time he ever seen Kazuki in a real kimono other than the one he wore at the wedding.

* * *

Chibi Ginji ran happily towards Kazuki and gave him a hug.

"Kazu-Chan, you look very beautiful in this red kimono. And you also look very big now… "

Before Chibi Ginji could finish his sentence, he received a punch on his head.

"Ban-Chan, it hurts."

"Serve you right. You are not supposed to say someone who is pregnant looks big."

"When did our dear Snake bastard learnt to be polite? That's strange."

"Better than you Monkey trainer, I learnt my manners way better than you learning with the animals."

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Yes. You want to challenge me?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Before the two could start their fight, they were stopped by Akabane who stood in between them out of the blue.

* * *

"My, my, I thought we are here for Mr Kazuki's babies shower? If you two want to fight that much, I can be your judge. The babies will enjoy this short entertainment you are giving them."Everyone sweat dropped at Akabane's words.

* * *

Each of the team gave the babies a little something that the babies will need. Akabane also got them a nice baby crib for both the babies to sleep in together."They will look so adorable sleeping together, holding each other in arms."

* * *

Kazuki had a strange feeling that the little babies shower was planned long ago but he was too happy and busy to question Juubei. However, he made a point in mind to ask him later when they were going to bed.

* * *

After everyone went home, Toshiki stayed back to help Juubei cleared the mess and cleaned up the house before going back to his apartment which is now, next door as requested by Kazuki and Juubei.

* * *

Juubei helped Kazuki to wash up and finally settled their bodies, comfortably onto the bed.

Juubei held Kazuki as closed as possible despite his abdomen. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Kazuki muttering.

* * *

"Kazuki, aren't you sleeping yet?"

"Juubei, when did you planned this?"

"You mean the babies shower? Toshiki and I had planned about 1 month ago, you know, during that time you nearly lose the babies."

"I see. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, go back to sleep."

"But… …"

"Yes?"

"How did everyone knows we are have a boy and a girl each when we only happened to know today?"

"I messaged Toshiki when you are changing back to the kimono at Gen's place. He got everything and everyone ready."

"We have to go over to Toshiki's place to thank him too tomorrow morning."

"Okay, no problem. But first thing first, Kazuki, closed your eyes and I think that's enough talking for the night. You should be exhausted."

* * *

Kazuki smiled at his beloved and pecked a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you. I love you, Juubei."

Juubei tighter his held around Kazuki and smiled sweetly.

"I love you too, Kazuki."

TBC… ….

_**

* * *

:::: Meanings :::::**_

Kiyoshi :: _**Quiet**_

Yasashiku :: _**Gentle, Polite**_

Nozomi :: _**Hope**_

Takara :: _**Precious, Treasure**_


	9. Juubei's Deepest Fear & Nightmare

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Thank you for a;; previous reviews and supports. This is NOT the final chapter. But will be the final for this year. Happy New Year!!! 

Warning: Tissue may be needed to read this chapter. Please review. Thank you! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

_**Disclaimer: I hope… nah… not mine…**_

Juubei was lying lazily in bed. Although the morning rays were shining on him directly, he felt no urge to move as he was too comfortable in his position. Kazuki was leaning on him, cuddled onto him more like it.

Juubei was about to fall back to sleep when the person beside him stirred. He could feel a pair of eyes looking longing at him even before he opened his eyes.

"Morning, Kazu… "

Kazuki smiled at Juubei and pecked his morning kiss onto the other's lips.

"Morning, lazy pig. Time to rise and shine."

Juubei smiled and returned the kiss before pulling himself out of bed to get ready for the day.

It was especially nice to see Kazuki walking around their room patting his abdomen, talking to the babies.

"Did the babies kicked again?"

"Yes, it's alright. They are very active these days. I don't mind. But they tame a lot when I was sleeping."

Juubei gave Kazuki and the babies a hug.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to Honky Tonky? It's been awhile since I lasted saw everyone. I think the last time I seen them was during the baby shower. Can we go, please?"

"You are feeling great today? Did you feel any unwell?"

"Yes, I feel great today."

"You sure? We better not go out if your body condition is not in top form. It will be too dangerous for both you and the babies."

"Juubei, I am very sure. Don't be such a worrier. Beside, I have you to accompany and take care of me. I promise if there's any slight problem, I will let you know immediately. PLEASE, we can go, can we?"

Kazuki looked hopefully at Juubei who chuckled back.

"Fine, whatever you say. But don't forget what you promise me."

Kazuki grinned happily and gave Juubei a hug.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's wash up if you want to go out."

Juubei helped Kazuki to the bathroom, making sure Kazuki was safe to be alone before proceeding to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for them.

_**

* * *

// Ding Dong… Ding Dong… //**_

Someone grunt behind the door before he opened it.

"Morning, Toshiki."

Toshiki blinked twice before he managed to get himself focus.

"Morning Kazuki, where's Juubei? Did you run out without him knowing?"

"No, he knows I'm here. Beside, we are staying next door only. Its morning, time to wake up. Juubei's getting the breakfast ready. We are going to Honky Tonky later. Go and wash up now. We are waiting for you next door. Come on… Go now…"

Toshiki grinned watching Kazuki pushing him back into the apartment. Kazuki had started to develop the habit to nag these days. Toshiki could not help but wish the babies will come early. He does miss the one quiet Kazuki.

"Okay. You want to wait here or go back to your apartment. I will be quick."

"I will stay here to urge you. Now GO."

* * *

The three arrived at Honky Tonky to find no one except Natsumi and Paul.

"Hi, what can I get for you three?"

"Paul, can we have 2 cups of coffee and 1 glass of warm milk?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Yes, pizza please."

"Kazuki, you just had breakfast."

"But Toshiki, I am hungry."

Toshiki looked at Juubei to wait for him to protest. However, Juubei shake his head and explained to him.

"Kazuki has been feeling hungry endlessly. I checked with Gen. He said it is normal as long as we monitor the amount of food he intakes."

They had settled themselves in a booth and were drinking, for Kazuki's case, eating and chatting away when the heard the door opened and a gust of very cold wind blew in.

All turned their head to find a very dread looking Ban and a super hyper Chibi Ginji walking in.

After greeting Natsumi and Paul, Chibi Ginji spotted Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki sitting at the booth and ran to them.

Ban who had sunk himself on the stool at the counter saw Ginji's action and chased after him. He caught Chibi Ginji by the neck before he was even near the booth.

"BAKA! What are you doing?"

"But Ban-Chan… "

Everyone looked at the couple curiously.

"Midou, what happened? Juubei will not kill Ginji if he jumps on me."

Ban looked at Kazuki as if doom day was here and shakes his head. He puts Chibi Ginji, who looked as if he was going to cry, onto the floor and returned to his seat.

Ginji knew that he had upset Ban, thus, he walked over to him to try to cheer him up.

Meanwhile, Shido and Emishi came into the café. They were surprised to see Kazuki and went over to say hi, ignoring Ban and Ginji, assuming it was one of their fights.

* * *

"Kazuki, you look so round. The babies are growing big."

"Emishi, your joke is not funny. And, I am NOT round. You should say the babies are growing well. Not big. Ouch!"

"Kazuki, are you alright?"

Kazuki smiled at Juubei who looked at him worriedly.

"Juubei, don't worry. The babies just kicked again. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? You are sure there's nothing else?"

To reassure Juubei, Kazuki placed his hand on his abdomen to allow him to feel the kicks.

Juubei smiled while he felt those kicks but he felt heartache for Kazuki who had to endure the pain. He kissed Kazuki lightly on the forehead which brought quite a huge fuss from Emishi. Everyone laughed and after awhile, they noticed Ban and Ginji were still in a very bad mood.

"Natsumi-san, what happened?"

"I don't know. They were, I mean Ban was like that since they came in."

"Shall we approach them to find out?"

"I think we should."

"Kazuki, you stay here in case that Midou starts acting crazy and injury you by accident."

"Juubei, you worry too much."

* * *

"Snake-Bastard, why are you so gloomy?"

Ban lifted his head off the table to stare at Shido.

"Are you mute?"

Ban continued to stare and said nothing.

"Ban-Chan…"

Chibi Ginji looked teary again while tugging Ban.

Signing, Ban picked up Chibi Ginji and puts him on his lap and patted him as if patting a puppy.

"I have an announcement to make. But I have to make it clear first. If any of you dare to spread any words around, especially to Akabane, I will kill you."

"Midou, what is it?"

"Okay, here goes. We just came back from limited fortress and were told kigoewiovklekvkldkflkffgnant."

As Ban muttered the rest of the sentence, no one got head or tail what he was saying.

"Snake-Bastard. Speak up! Stop behaving so sissy."

"Monkey-trainer, don't you dare call me a sissy. FINE! GINJI IS PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!?"

"Are all of you deaf? GINJI IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!!!"

Everyone was speechless in shocked. They were too alarmed to even think.

"My, my… Ginji and Ban are having a child. What joyous news."

No one needs to turn their head to wonder who the owner of that voice. Akabane was standing at the café's doorway, smiling, with Himiko stoned on the ground, jaw dropped.

* * *

"Juubei, it's so funny. Did you see Midou's look when he heard what Akabane said? "

"Yes, that was funny."

"I should have ask Paul to take down a picture. It was so funny. I wonder what will be gender of their child. Or will they be having twins like us?"

"Chances of people having twins are not high. We are plain lucky. I felt bad for Midou. He is worried. Ginji is too hyper."

"Yes, Ginji is indeed too hyper. Maybe, we can help them like they did to us."

"We will, after you given birth. Meanwhile, you just concentrate on yourself."

"Juubei, if you worry some more, you will be looking older than your actual age soon. But I do wonder, how Ginji got pregnant."

"They did it in limited fortress that time. You know about that place. No logic to explain."

"I see. By the way, Juubei, do you mind we go over to the deli to buy something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Sure."

* * *

"_Juubei… Juubei…"_

_Juubei rushed into the bedroom when he heard Kazuki calling for him. He found Kazuki holding on to his abdomen, looking pained and was sweating furiously._

"_Kazuki, what happened?"_

"_Juubei, I think… … I'm … … I'm …. … in labor."_

_Juubei immediately rushed to hammer Toshiki's door._

"_Juubei, it's like in the middle of the night now. What do you want?"_

"_Toshiki, go and fetch Gen. Kazuki in labor."_

"_What?!"_

"_Yes, GO! Here's my car keys."_

"_Okay. You call Gen and ask him to get ready. I will there in ten minutes."_

_Toshiki snatched the keys from Juubei and shot off as fast as he could. Juubei rushed back to their apartment and dialed Gen's number while holding onto Kazuki who had started to cry out of pain._

"_Gen, Kazuki's in labor. Toshiki is rushing over right now. He said he will be there in ten minutes."_

"_What?! Okay, you stay with him. I will be right over."_

* * *

"_Come on Kazuki, one more push, I count to three and we try it again. 1, 2, 3, push, PUSH. Yes, harder, PUSH!"_

_Kazuki was panting and sweating while Juubei whispered words of encouragement in his ears._

"_Juubei, I can't… do… it. I'm so… tired."_

"_Kazuki, try harder. One more time. You can do it. Okay, let's try again. 1, 2, 3, push! That's right, PUSH!!!"_

_Kazuki cried out in pain and fainted._

"_Juubei, quick, wake him up now. Or else the babies will suffocate."_

_Juubei took out his needles and placed on in the middle of Kazuki's mouth and nose. Kazuki woke up with a jerk._

"… _Juubei…"_

"_I am here, Kazuki."_

"_Okay, Kazuki, we shall try one more time. Are you ready?"_

"… … _Yes… … "_

"_On the count of three. 1, 2, 3. Kazuki, PUSH. Yes, push harder. I can see the head. One more push, you can do it. PUSHhhhhh……….. "_

_Kazuki pushed with all his might, screamed loudly and fainted. Juubei carried him in his arms, looking worried._

"_Gen, are the babies out?"_

"_Yes, but… but… "_

"_But what?"_

_  
"They are still birth."_

"_STILL BIRTH!!! Gen, what happened?"_

"_I don't know. I'm sorry."_

_Kazuki stirred at that moment._

"… … _Juubei, are our… … our babies out?"_

"_Kazuki, yes."_

_Kazuki looked at Juubei dreamily and his eyes were closing._

"_Juubei, I'm so… … tired… … I want to… sleep."_

_It was then, both Juubei and Gen noticed the amount of blood that was surrounding Kazuki._

_Juubei shook Kazuki violently in order to keep him awake._

"_Kazuki, don't sleep. Come on, wake up!"_

"… … _Juubei… … I'm… sorry… I am… really tired. Please let me… sleep. My eyelids … are too… heavy. I can't stay… awake … much longer… You must … … always remember… I love you… "_

_Kazuki smiled faintly, slowly closing his eyes._

_Juubei cried and held to Kazuki tightly._

"_Kazuki, I love you too. Please don't do it to me!"_

_There was no response from Kazuki anymore and Juubei felt his body was getting colder by the minute._

"_KAZUKI! NO!!!!!!"_

_Juubei scream at the sight of his beloved, knowing he will never see him again as he was forever gone… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …_

**TBC… …**


	10. Ban & Ginji's BIG news

_**

* * *

A/N: Shall post a longer chapter sometime later... Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 10:**_

_**Disclaimer: hey! CAN I??? PLEASE…. … nah… not mine…**_

****

_"KAZUKI! NO!!!!!"_

* * *

"… … Juubei… Juubei… Wake up… Juubei… "

* * *

Juubei felt a warm body beside him, shaking him violently, calling out his name.

He woke up with tears and sweat.

"Kazuki!"

"Yes? Juubei, did you have a nightmare? You were screaming in your sleep and sweating all over. Are you alright?"

Without a word, Juubei grabbed Kazuki tightly into his arms.

"… … Juubei… what happened?'

"… Promise. Never leave me alone."

"Juubei, what happened?"

"Kazuki, PROMISE ME that you will never leave me alone regardless what."

"Juubei… … "

"PROMISE ME!!!"

* * *

"… … Juubei, I promise you. I will never leave you. Now, tell me what happened?"

Juubei said nothing and held even tighter to Kazuki.

Kazuki was confused and was about to ask Juubei again when he felt a small puddle of water forming on his back.

"Juubei, what happened? Don't cry. I'm here."

Kazuki was confused and panicked. Juubei seldom shows his weakness in front of him and he had never cried like that before. Not knowing how to comfort his lover, Kazuki ended up in tears as well.

The couple remained in their embrace till Kazuki fell asleep in Juubei's arms.

* * *

Ever since the dream, Juubei was very uptight whenever there was anything concerning Kazuki. He knew that some dreams are meant as a warning. He was terrified that the dream will become reality.

* * *

_**// Ding Dong … Ding Dong… //**_

"Toshiki, you have the keys. Can't you just come in yourself without pressing the doorbell?"

"Kazuki, although I have the keys, it does not give me the full right to come in as I like. By the way, why are you answering the door instead of Juubei? Where is he? Aren't you supposed to rest on the bed?"

"Recently, you had been complaining that I nag a lot. Well, I think you should be the one. Juubei is preparing lunch and I need all the exercise I can get. Mind you, these two are heavy."

Toshiki smiled at Kazuki who was patting his abdomen. He walked over to Juubei who greeted him with a grin.

* * *

"You are in time for lunch. Good timing."

"I didn't expect to get free meal when I came. I need a word with you."

"No problem. We can talk over it during lunch. Do you mind helping in case Kazuki starts running into the kitchen again."

Toshiki laughed when he heard Juubei's words. He could imagine in his mind the scenario before he rang the doorbell.

_**

* * *

// During lunch… //**_

Kazuki was busy attacking the food while Toshiki and Juubei talked and ate at the same time.

"Hevn had a job for us."

"You mean us as in?"

"Me and you."

Kazuki lifted his head when he heard about the 'job'.

"What about me?"

Toshiki and Juubei replied at the same time.

"NO!"

"EXCLUDED!"

Kazuki looked at the two guys and smiled.

"I know. But there's no need for both of you to shout. Fine, Toshiki, continue please."

Juubei gave Kazuki a apologetic look and signal Toshiki to continue.

"I was saying. Hevn gave us a retrieval job. I looked through the details. It is quite easy and can be completed within a day."

"I thought normally Midou will volunteer for this kind of job?"

"Remember? Ginji is pregnant. You will have a good laugh at them in Honky Tonky. Ginji was running all over the place and Midou was chasing after him. In the end, Midou had to resort to pretend he was angry."

"That's interesting."

Kazuki, who had done with his meal, was giggling.

"Juubei, Toshiki, did any of you ask Ginji how many months he was pregnant?"

"No."

"5 months."

**_// SILENT //_**

"WHAT!!!!???"

"Yes, that's what Midou said when Natsumi-san asked him."

"But Ginji… he doesn't look 5 months!"

"According to Gen, he is really 5 months pregnant. He mentioned that maybe Ginji has this ability to become Chibi, it affected his baby as well."

Juubei and Kazuki looked at each other and smiled. They could imagine Ban's worries without seeing it themselves.

**TBC… …**


	11. Kidnap?

_**

* * *

**A/N: I know i said the story ending soon... But when ideas got stuck in my head, I cannot shake it away... Enjoy reading!!! and PLEASE review... _

I will not upload a new chapter till I see a nice number of reviews. (Sorry!!!) So PLEASE... I'm begging U... REVIEW!!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 11:**

_**Disclaimer: If Get Backers belongs to me, I will make sure there will be a lot of romance and 'M'… … however…. … nah… not mine…**_

"GINJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ban-Chan, did I make you angry again?"

Ginji looked at Ban-Chan with his puppy eyes hopefully he did not piss the father-to-be. Ban, seeing Ginji's look, could only swallowed all the anger that was rising.

"No. Can you stop running around and sit properly?"

"But Ban-Chan… The baby does not like me to sit down. When I sit down, he will start kicking me."

"That's generally normal for all pregnant people. If the baby doesn't kick, then you have to start worrying. Because you are moving around a lot, even if the baby kicks, you will not be able to feel it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ban-Chan, you are so clever. I LOVE YOU!!!"

Ginji flew into Ban's arms and gave him a big kiss right on the lips.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you two mind doing your own sweet talks in your apartment instead of my shop. You are scaring all the potential paying customers away." 

Paul half grinned at the couple sitting at the booth in front of him, in their own world. Meanwhile, Hevn came in and walked up to Paul.

* * *

"Paul, get me something hot. The weather is freezing outside." 

"There you go. The weather is getting strange. This summer is cold. Anyway, what you doing here? That two is hopeless if you want to give them any jobs."

"Nope, I'm waiting for another two. Here they are."

At that moment, Toshiki, Juubei and Kazuki came into the café.

* * *

"Paul, can you warm a glass of milk for Kazuki now. He's freezing." 

"Juubei, I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

Kazuki greeted the others while Juubei was fussing him and hugging him tight to warm up his body.

"I thought it's only me that was freezing. I thought you guys drove here?"

* * *

While Hevn was questioning Toshiki, she was taking out the details for their retrieval job out of her handbag. 

"We did drive here. But there aren't any parking spaces available near here. Thus, Juubei had to park the car further away."

"That's why Kazuki-san looks a bit pale. He's alright?"

Kazuki, who had finally convinced Juubei, sat down on the same booth with Toshiki and Hevn, while sipping the milk that was brought by Paul.

"I'm alright, just a little cold. Juubei is a worrier."

Juubei smiled at Kazuki before turning back to Hevn who was about to give the full details of their job. They were to start the job immediately after the briefing was done.

* * *

"So, as I say, this is an easy job. You just have to get the micro-chip back to the original owner. Get it?" 

"Yes, just to clarify, the micro-chip was stolen by the owner's own brother who lives two blocks away from him?"

"Yes. One of you has to keep track of the brother's activities. The other shall steal the micro-chip back. If there are no other issues, you should get going now. We only have 5 hours to get the item back. So, Juubei, you will be driving for this job or do you guys need a ride?"

"We will be driving on our own. Thanks for your offer. Toshiki, do you mind getting my car for me first?"

Toshiki smiled and took the bunch of keys that was tossed to him before heading for the door.

* * *

"Kazuki, you stayed right here and don't go anywhere by yourself. If something happens, don't hesitate to contact me." 

"Juubei, don't be such a worrier. I'll be alright. Shouldn't I be the one worrying? See you later."

Kazuki chuckled while sending Juubei off.

**_

* * *

// 1 Hour later… … //_**

Ban and Ginji finally noticed other people presences.

"Kazu-Chan! When did you get here?"

"I was just wondering when you will notice me. Ginji, you look fantastic."

Ginji climbed onto the seat beside Kazuki and stared at his abdomen for awhile before running back to Ban, turning into Chibi Ginji.

* * *

"Baka! How many times I told you not to run?" 

"Ban-Chan, I'm sorry. Can I ask you a question?"

Ban gave Chibi Ginji an evil look before answering him.

"Yes?"

"Why does Kazuki's stomach looks so big but mine so flat? Are you sure we are going to have a baby too?"

Before Ban could answer, Kazuki walked over and scooped Chibi Ginji up and placed him on the table.

* * *

"Ginji, are you worried about your baby?" 

"… I think so… "

"Did you ask Gen to give you a full check-up?"

"YES!"

"Did he mention anything bad?"

"NO!"

"Then I don't see any problem with your baby. Don't worry. The baby will be as adorable as you."

"Kazu-Chan, really?"

"Yes, Yarnball is right. Plus, unlike Yarnball, you only have 1 baby inside. He has 2."

"That's right. Ginji, but you still have to take care of yourself and the baby. So, it means you cannot run around as you like and be really careful."

Ginji smiled happily and nodded his head.

Just then, Ginji's "favorite" person in the world came into the café.

"Oh my, what a good day for me! Both Ginji and Kazuki are here."

* * *

Upon hearing the voice, Ginji immediately hid behind Ban. 

"Akabane, what brings you here?"

"I just finished a job and want to drop by to see Ginji. But I am delightful as well to see Kazuki. Kazuki-san, have you finished the book I passed to you?"

Akabane took and seated on the booth while Paul passed him a cup of coffee.

"Yes, thank you for that. The book is very entertaining and educational. Both Juubei and I learnt a lot from that book. By the way, those classical songs you chose are great. The babies enjoy them a lot."

"You are welcome. You should share them with Midou and Ginji."

"No thanks. I still have not finished the cartons of books and music you sent to my apartment. Dr Jackal, I really wonder, where in the world did you learn so much about pregnancy?"

"Midou, a man like me spend time learning new things. There are no limits in learning. I am planning to learn how to deliver babies. Maybe I will be in time to help Ginji. Anyway, I should get going now. I have other business to attend."

Everyone sweat dropped and Ginji screamed with fright when Akabane left the cafe.

* * *

The time passed by slowly with occasionally, some paying customers came into the café. The gang did not care less of their surroundings till a very particular man came in. They held their guard as they could sense the tension around the man. 

When Paul sent his order to the man, he spoke in an eerie voice.

"… My name is Faust. I am a doctor and scientist from England. I heard there are some strange things in this area. Like, there are guys who are pregnant. Do you by any chance, know any?"

"… No. I'm sorry I cannot help you."

Paul felt the strange atmosphere too. He glanced at Ban and Kazuki to give them a warning before proceeding back to the counter.

Ban positioned himself in front of Kazuki and Ginji, who was clueless, in case anything happen.

Faust drank his drink slowly and sat for awhile. Meanwhile, more strange looking men, wearing white all over, came into the café.

* * *

After what seems like an hour, Faust approached Paul again. 

"I assume you are the boss here?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure there is nothing strange around here?"

"… Pretty sure."

"… Haha… You a lying! There is a pregnant man there!"

Faust turned around and pointed at Ginji.

* * *

After saying that out loud, the man in white made a rush to grab Ginji. However, Ban was fast enough and attacked back. Kazuki held onto Ginji and got his bells ready. He had managed to build a wall of defend before any of those men could get their hands on Ginji. 

As there were too many of them, some of the men got through Kazuki's defense. Thus, he had to join in the fight and attacked back. Ginji who was afraid those men would hurt Ban and Kazuki, fought in as well.

Kazuki was fighting off some of the men when the babies chose that moment to kick him. At first he wanted to ignore the kicks, however, the kicks were getting intensive and each is getting powerful than the previous. Ginji who was nearest to him, rushed over to help.

Faust seized the opportunity to kidnap Ginji. He signaled his men to distract Ban and injected some drug while standing behind Ginji before dragging him away. Kazuki who was facing Faust saw what happened. In order to shut him off, Faust injected the same drug onto Kazuki and dragged him off. Ban saw what happened. However he was too late.

The last man ran off into a van and threw smoke bomb into the café causing Ban and Paul not able to give chase.

TBC… ….

* * *

_Okay... see that cute little button at the left bottom there... U know.. the one that state "GO" beside the line called submit review..._

_Come On... Just click on it... No harm clicking..._

_PLEASE!!!!!!!!_


	12. Hope?

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Although I unable to see the review from a certain person - "ID remained disclose" ... but if I will not give up hope on waiting!!! ... T.T _but a BIG THANK YOU to all!!! Please keep up the good work to review!!! Enjoy reading and review. _

_It will also applies here... shall only upload another chapter when the number of reviews is not so bad... tata..._

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Disclaimer: If Get Backers belongs to me, Kazuki and Juubei will have a 'happily ever after' life together minus the part Juubei is blind… … however…. … nah… not mine…**_

"Toshiki, you got the micro-chip?"

"Yes, let's go."

Juubei nodded and turned the car to the other end of the street.

"Daddy, why are you smiling and dreaming while driving? It's not safe for the passengers."

"Toshiki, when did I have you as my son?"

"Man, your sense of humor is horrible. It's a joke. A joke! I pity your kids."

"You are getting humorous. You can keep them entertain since you are their godfather. Kazuki will be gentle with them like his mother. One of us has to be strict. Or else there will be no disciplines in the house."

Toshiki grinned at Juubei's words. He too, could hardly wait for the arrival of the babies. He was most delightful and honor when the couple suggested and appointed him as the godfather and guardian of the babies.

"Yes, yes, yes. But you have to learn to smile. Or else, they will be scared of you. Let's hurry. Kazuki is still waiting for us. He must be really hungry."

Juubei smiled and sped up.

* * *

Ban was cursing and pacing in the café. He was angry with himself for losing Ginji and Kazuki. He wanted to go after Faust, however, Paul did point out that someone had to break the news to Juubei. They were rather glad that Natsumi was not around at that time. Or else, they might have another problem.

Paul and Ban jerked their head in alarm when they heard the door opened. However, it was only Shido and Emishi.

Shido dashed towards Ban and gave him a punch.

"Monkey trainer! What's that for?"

"How could you lost both Ginji and Kazuki!? They are both pregnant!!! FOR GOD SAKE!!!! How are you going to answer to Juubei? SNAKE BASTARD!!! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Emishi tried to hold onto Shido before he gave another punch. He was equally angry. However, current, it was not time to get into personal fights.

* * *

"How did you know, Monkey-trainer?"

"Paul told MakubeX who told Emishi to inform me. You have any news of their whereabouts?"

"No. I don't know. But I assume that Faust guy will need a place to put all his equipments and carry out his experiments. Can't you ask your animals do anything?"

"They are already out, searching for them."

Just then, the door opened again.

"Dr Jackal, Himiko why are both of you here?"

Pointing to Akabane,

"He dragged me here."

"My, my, what a mess. There's hardly any place to sit down. The IT boy asked me to help dear Midou to rescue his dear Ginji and Kazuki. May I know, what happened?"

Before any of them could speak, the door opened again and no one wants dare to speak.

* * *

Juubei and Toshiki entered Honky Tonks and found the place in chaos.

"What happened while we are away? And Shido, I thought you are busy with the wedding and everything? Emishi, shouldn't you be on duty now at limited fortress? Why are all of you doing here? And where's Kazuki?"

Toshiki asked while making his way towards the group. However, Juubei held onto him and he started to look pale. Toshiki felt the grab and turned to question Juubei.

"Juubei, why you are looking so pale?"

"… … "

* * *

Juubei looked fiercely at Ban before he replied.

"MIDOU!!! Answer me, something happens to Kazuki!!! Am I right?"

Ban looked straight at Juubei and trying to figure what were the best words he could use. The others held their breath.

* * *

"Someone called Faust is interested to do experiment on guy who got pregnant. He found out that Ginji was pregnant and kidnapped him. Kazuki was protecting him and was dragged away as well. I'm sorry."

After Ban finished what he had to say. He received a punch from Toshiki who had dashed across the room.

"MIDOU! If anything happen to Kazuki, I will make sure you will be dead meat!"

Shido and Emishi had to hold onto Toshiki to prevent him from hitting Ban again. Juubei walked to a booth and sat down, his face buried in his hands.

* * *

Himiko, who felt sorry for Juubei, approached him.

"Juubei, are you alright?"

Juubei looked up and shook his head.

"I knew something going to happen. I know it! It's my fault for not protecting Kazuki. I will not forgive myself."

"No, it's not your fault. No one can predict what will happen. We will find them."

"… … Yes, we will find them. Kazuki's waiting for me to save him…. … "

"That's the spirit! Ban… should you be doing anything?"

"Monkey-trainer had sent out his animals. I was about to go out when you all came."

* * *

"My dear Ban… when you mentioned Faust, it won't so happen to be the one from England that named himself doctor and scientist, will it?"

"… … Akabane, you know him?"

"Oh… yes, he's my old friend… …"

**TBC… …**

**_Okay... saw that "GO" button... yes.. click on it!!!! U will get a nice big KISS from either me or Kazuki depending which one you prefer. In case you prefer a GB girl to plant that kiss, I have checked with Hevn, she doesn't mind!!!!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Believe

**_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update! And a BIG Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Please enjoy reading. And remember to REVIEW!!!! Shall ypdate another chapter when more reviews come in!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Disclaimer: If I own Get Backers, I will give a happily ever after for all the couples… I wish… nah… not mine…**_

Juubei sat in the babies' room, staring and looking at the surroundings. He smiled, recalling the times he, Kazuki and Toshiki spent, preparing everything for the babies… …._**

* * *

// Flashback //**_

"Juubei, NO, move that chest over there. Toshiki, hangs that light higher."

"Kazu, do you mind not to give too many instructions and for god sake, can you please sit down on that couch. Juubei!!!"

"TOSHIKI!!! Stop complaining. We still have plenty to do."

"Fine, we can finish it as long as you stop stepping in to change every little thing!"

Juubei, who sensed that Kazuki's temper was rising, rushed over to him before he started fighting with Toshiki. He gently dragged Kazuki onto the couch in the living area while signaling Toshiki to continue with whatever he wants or needs to do before pecking a kiss on Kazuki's forehead. Kazuki blushed and smiled immediately.

"Kazuki, both Toshiki and I know you are trying to help. But the way you keep changing everything, well, that's a little too much."

"Juubei, am I overdoing? I'm sorry."

Kazuki looked down as he felt the tears steaming. He did not want Juubei to get upset to see him cry.

"Kazuki, look at me."

As Kazuki refused to lift up his head and look at Juubei, he had to force the head up. However, Kazuki still refused to face Juubei.

"K-A-Z-U-K-I, look at me, now."

Kazuki unwillingly looked straight at Juubei knowing he had made the later angry. Juubei was surprised and upset to see the tears in Kazuki's eyes. He cuddled Kazuki into his arms and hugged him close to his chest.

"What happened, why are you crying?"

"… … … Juubei, hic… I feel so useless. The room is painted by both Toshiki and you. The color scheme and designs are by MakubeX and Sakura. And all the others things for the babies are prepared by you and the others. I had done nothing for our children. And all I am doing right now is creating trouble for you and Toshiki."

Juubei listened patiently to Kazuki and hugged him closer. He felt his heart aching, hearing all the words said by his beloved. He blamed himself for not realizing Kazuki's frustrations and sadness.

"Kazuki, I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. I should have let you participle in. It's just that I don't want you to get tired with all the babies stuffs. You have done a great deal by carrying them, (placing his hand on Kazuki's abdomen), in here. And I know it's not the easiest job on earth. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorr… …"

Kazuki sealed Juubei's words by placing his lips on his. Juubei was taken by surprise at first but recovered almost immediately. Grinning, he returned the kiss by kissing passionately till both are a bit breathless. Kazuki blushed deeply when they parted.

"Feeling better?"

Kazuki only managed to reply by nodding his head in response. Juubei smiled and felt glad he made Kazuki felt better.

* * *

Toshiki had to cough in order to attract the attention of the couple who was in their own world. Both turned their head and blushed slightly. 

"Well, I had done with the room. Want to take a look and see if there's anything you want to change."

Juubei held onto Kazuki while they made their way to the babies' room.

"… … Toshiki, I'm sorry for being such a freak."

Toshiki smiled before patting Kazuki's head.

"It's okay. I understand you are just being concern for the kids, 'mummy'."

Kazuki smiled at Toshiki who urged him into the room, closely followed by Juubei.

* * *

Kazuki broke into tears again once in the room, making both Juubei and Toshiki panicked. 

"Kazu, what happened?"

Juubei hugged Kazuki from behind, and kiss his cheeks in order to calm him.

"Kazuki, what happened? Why are you in tears again?"

"… No, I never notice how beautiful the room looks like, the paintings on the wall that indicate day and night separately, the things that were arranged so perfectly in the room. I always failed to notice all your efforts whenever I came in. I'm sorry."

"Kazu, stop apologizing. It's not your fault you did not notice. You are just too caught up with others things. Do you like the room?"

"Yes, I love it. Thank you, Toshiki, for... everything. I don't know what Juubei and I can do to show our appreciation."

"Don't worry about that, you already did. You made me the guardian and godfather of the babies."

_**// End of Flashback //**_

* * *

'… _Kazuki … I will rescue you. Please wait for me… …'_

Juubei promised in his heart and soul, he will protect Kazuki even if it costs his life.

"Juubei, it's time to go."

Toshiki stood at the doorway, waiting for Juubei to response. He grinned when the other stood up, with determination written all over his face, and left the room… … …

* * *

Kazuki woke up with a startled. He could not figure out where he was and what had happened. It took awhile for the memories to flow back. 

"Ginji!"

Kazuki tried to get up from the bed he was lying on however he failed to do so as his hands were handcuffed to the bed post. Regardless how he rattled the knots of the cloth he was tied to, there was no way it got loosen. Kazuki jumped when he heard a door opened.

"Hello, sleeping beauty, you have finally woken up. I was just wondering whether I had injected too much drugs into you."

Kazuki glared at Faust, deciding what should he said first.

"Where's Ginji?"

"Oh, I thought you may ask. He's alright. Well, I think so from the last I seen him. But don't worry. No "much" harm will be done to him. I just need to do a little check-up and some experiments on him. Once I am done, I shall let both of you go. Anyway, I guess you are hungry by now. You had been sleeping for days."

"I don't want anything from you. Let Ginji and I go."

"No, I mentioned, I will let both of you go once I am done with my experiments. Meanwhile, you shall stay in this room and be good. Don't bother to find, your bells. I keep it nice and safe for you in case you do any harm to yourself. Princess, I strongly advise you to eat for the sake of the little ones in you. You don't want them to go hungry, do you?"

At the mentioned of his babies, Kazuki immediately placed his hand on the abdomen, trying to sense any damage was done to them. Faust smiled and walked closer to Kazuki.

"Don't worry. I had checked. The babies are doing fine."

"You... WHAT?"

"I've checked your babies. Well, I think they are doing fine. I don't know how to undo your kimono to do a thorough check up for you. As far as I can check through my stereoscope, the babies sound fine and very active inside. You must be tired to carry them around. Too bad, Ginji, that's his name right? He only has one baby inside. Or else I can do another experiment to see whether twins are in male pregnancy. Anyway, princess, be good. I shall have someone to 'look' after you and attend to your needs. But, don't try to do anything funny. Or else, I will not guarantee the safety of Ginji and your babies."

"GET OUT!!!!"

"Princess, you do have a nasty temper. Have a good rest."

Faust went out of the room before Kazuki could find something to throw at him.

* * *

At first, Kazuki refused to drink or eat anything provided by Faust, however, after some thinking, he felt that he does not live for himself. He had to think of the babies inside. Thus, he took little of the food that was sent to him incase any of them has funny substances that may harm the babies. 

Faust came in everyday to chat with him and Kazuki never failed to ask for the whereabouts of Ginji. Yet, Faust only smiled and assured him no harm was done to Ginji and he was doing well.

Kazuki knew that Juubei would find him and rescued him as soon as possible. He knew he had to believe him.

_**

* * *

// One week later //**_

"Dr Faust, you have visitors."

"Well, well, well… who will have the pleasure to visit me at this time?"

"Hmm… Dr Faust, I should repeat. You have visitors."

"Ok, more than one. That will be interesting. Send them to the lounge. I shall meet them there."

* * *

"Tsk… Tsk… I was just wondering, who will know I am here and visit me at this critical moment of my experiment. It must be you, Dr Jackal. My guess is always accurate."

"Hee… Well, old friend, I am just being the guide. These gentlemen are the ones, to have some business to discuss or should I say, you have got hold of their important objects and they are here to get back from you."

Akabane stood aside to reveal the people standing behind him.

"Oh! Dr Jackal, you did bring a big group of people here. I assume that the important objects you mentioned are my new experiments? Haha, you know me, I shall not give back anything when I have yet to complete my task."

Before Akabane could speak, he saw a flash and next he knew, Ban was standing beside Faust, grabbing his shirt in a threatening way.

"Give me back Ginji and Kazuki. They are not objects of your experiments."

"Nope, I have every intention to keep both of them, especially that Japanese princess. But, if you ask nicely, I may consider to let Ginji goes off once I have done with my work."

After hearing what Faust said, it was Juubei and Toshiki that rushed in front and grabbed him.

"GIVE ME BACK, KAZUKI!"

"Haha… one of you must be her husband. Well, I take quite a fancy of her. Just to let you know, she is no where in this building. Anyway, be patient. I am in the last stage of my experiment. You soon have your Ginji back. But NOT that beauty."

Juubei was so horrified and beyond anger when he heard Faust's words. He wanted to tear him into pieces but Akabane and Toshiki had pulled him away before he could do anything.

"Faust, I don't know you take fancy on woman. I thought all you like is your experiments."

"Hee… she's special. Anyway, you and your friends can have a nice rest in the guest rooms. It is a long way back to town. Goodnight."

* * *

"Why don't you let me tear him into pieces!?" 

"Because he still has my Ginji!"

"Screw your Ginji. He got hold of Kazuki."

"Mr Kakei, calm down. Mr Shido, could you check Mr Kazuki's whereabouts?"

"I had already done so. Meanwhile, we can only wait."

"Juubei, Kazuki still waiting for us. You have to be patient and calm down in order to think of a plan."

"Toshiki, I will. I know Kazuki's waiting. No way am I going to let that guy take Kazuki away from me."

"Mr Kakei, don't forget the babies!"

TBC… …

* * *

_**Yes!! Please remember to reviews. More kisses up for grabs from Kazuki!!!!**_


	14. Get Back Kazuki!

**_

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry for the late update as I have a really busy month. Thanks for all the reviews!!! A BIG hugxXx to all the reviewers and the readers!!! Well, have a great time reading this chapter (although personally I wrote a really bad one for this!_ T.T _) and don't forget to REVIEW!!! Thank you!!!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Disclaimer: If I own Get Backers, I will …. Do whatever I want … I wish… nah… not mine…**_

"Hello Princess."

"Get OUT!"

"Hee… I see that you are in a nasty mood today."

"Of course I am. Who in the right mind will be happy that he is kidnapped and tied onto a bed?"

"I guess no one. By the way, we will be moving today."

"Moving? You mean I can leave?"

"No, I mean I am shifting you to somewhere 'safer' and quieter."

"NO. What you should do is release me and Ginji instead of moving me somewhere else. And speaking of Ginji, where is he?"

"Don't worry, princess. I will be letting him go off soon. I am in the last stage of my experiment. I can assure you that he is very healthy and so does his baby."

"So you mean we can go soon? Good. You are not as bad as I thought you were."

Faust hid a smirk and moved very closely to Kazuki.

"I don't think you hear properly princess. I am letting him go, not you."

Before Kazuki could protest or even speak, Faust injected some drugs into him, making him unconscious. He undid the knots that was used to tie Kazuki and carried him into his arms, leaving the room.

"You are a keeper and I am not giving you back to your husband or even, Dr Jackal."

* * *

"Shido, any news from your friends?"

"Yes, Snake-bastard, don't you dare step onto that little mouse beside you."

"What!?"

Ban jumped out of the way when Shido mentioned the small animal which made everyone in the room laughed seeing the look on Ban's face. Shido went to pick the poor animal up in case Ban did really step on it.

"Snake-Bastard, I don't know you are so afraid of mouse."

"Monkey-trainer, Shut up. I'm not afraid of mouse. I am just startled when you said that it was beside me. So? What it told you?"

Everyone looked at Shido intensively while he 'communicated' with the mouse. After some nodding and frowns and a nice thank you to the mouse, Shido turned to the group.

"What it said?"

"Well, they saw Ginji and he looks fine and hyper. As for Kazuki, they could not find him in the building but they saw Faust carrying someone with long brown hair onto a car awhile ago. Juubei, yes, I am assuming that person is Kazuki. This means Faust lie to us just now when you asked for Kazuki."

"… Bastard…"

"Mr Kakei, calm down. We have to think of a plan first. Well, looks like Ginji is safe and sound."

"I don't care a bit about Ginji. I just want Kazuki to be return to me."

_**

* * *

// the next day //**_

'Ring………………………………..'

Akabane excused himself to pick up the call. The group had been staying throughout the whole night, thinking and working out a plan to get back Kazuki. They were no longer that worried about Ginji since it looked that he was doing fine.

After Akabane hung up the call, he informed the others that Faust would like to meet them in the lounge. They were all wondering what that crazy scientist wants when they made their way there.

_**

* * *

//in the lounge//**_

"Faust Dear, you are looking for us?"

"Yes my friend, I am. Well, I had completed my experiment and since all of you are here, I may as well return your precious … Ginji… that's his name right? I mean I am returning him to all of you now."

"Bastard, are you sure?"

"Haha… that's not a nice way to address people, Midou Ban. I think I had introduced myself to you when we met in that café. My name is Faust. Oh, here he comes."

Everyone turned their head to find a confused yet hyper Ginji standing in front of them. However he spotted Ban from the crowd and jumped into his arms before anyone noticed.

"BAN-CHAN!!!! I miss you!!!"

"Baka! Stop jumping. How many times do you need me to tell you?"

"Ban-Chan, I am sorry."

"Its okay, did they do anything to you?"

"Oh, well, they do a lot of check-ups and scans. But they also give me a lot of good food and I have a fantastic room to sleep."

"You do? But you are alright?"

"Yup. Ban-Chan, why are you asking so many questions? You don't miss me?"

"Baka. If I don't miss you, what am I doing here?"

"Oh… …"

Ginji grinned and gave Ban a nice big kiss, ignoring everyone's presence, lost in their own world (again).

"Faust, where is my Kazuki?"

"I bet you are princess's husband? Didn't I make it clear yesterday? I am not giving her back to you. As for the babies, I will send them to you once she gives birth to them."

"BASTARD!!!"

Toshiki and Akabane held tightly to Juubei who almost rushed in front of Faust to punch him."

"My friend, take care. I have to go now."

"Faust Dear, I think your joke is not funny this time. Will you just return 'her' to us? This is a no joke matter anymore."

"Dr Jackal, I am serious about keeping her. Bye."

Before anyone could manage to stop Faust, he had left the room. Juubei and Toshiki tried to open the door that Faust went through however the door was shut tightly. Immediately, everyone (except Ban and Ginji) went through the other door that was left ajar to search through the building. After hours of searching (with Ban and Ginji's help [they recovered after awhile), they could find no one. It looked like they were the only humans in the building.

Juubei was so frustrated with himself that he knocked his head onto the wall but was stopped by Toshiki who held onto him when he saw what happened.

"AKABANE!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOUR FRIEND WENT TO?"

"Hush, Mr Uryuu, there's no need to shout. My, my, since my dear friend is so interested in playing hide and seek. I shall continue this game with him. Don't mind if I ask all of you to rest for the day while I do some research of his whereabouts."

Although Akabane was smiling while talking, they could sense his anger and intention to slice the throat of the first person who dares to oppose him. Thus, everyone agreed to leave first.

* * *

Kazuki stirred and tried to open his eyes. He was having a terrible headache and the pain was really killing him by the minute.

"… Juubei… Juubei…"

"Princess, are you awake?"

Upon hearing the voice, Kazuki shot opened his eyes, causing his headache to get worsen than it had been.

"Oh, you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"… … what the hell did you do to me just now???"

"Just now? Oh, you mean yesterday? Well, I figured if I bring you to our new place, you may put up a struggle and may hurt yourself or the little ones inside. It looks easily to bring you here when you are unconscious. So, do you like the place?"

"WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ME TO A NEW PLACE WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO LET ME AND GINJI GO?????"

"Oh, your friend, I returned him to Midou Ban. As for you, I am keeping. And it's not nice for a princess to shout."

"First of all, I am not a princess. Secondly, I am not a pet. Thirdly, I am married and going to have my kids soon!!! So, unless you are mentally unsound, release me."

"Hee, I am not releasing you. As for your babies, once you had given birth, I shall send them to your husband. I believe he will take really good care of them."

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING THE BABIES AWAY FROM ME AND I AM NOT GOING TO STAY WITH YOU! AND UNTIE ME FROM THIS DAMM BED!!!!"

"I will untie you if you promise not to run away."

Faust moved closer to Kazuki who jerked and shouted even more.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

"Princess, why are you sweating and frowning so tightly? Are you alright?"

Kazuki's headache was really very bad as the minute passed by and the more he shouted, the worse the headache. He tried not to call out in pain or showed his weakness in front of Faust.

"… This is none of your business! GO AWAY!"

Faust smiled and ignored what Kazuki had said. He placed his hand firmly on Kazuki's forehead despite the latter was twisting and trying to jerk away Faust's hand.

"Oh my, you are burning. All the traveling must have made your mind and body really tired. Don't worry; you are lucky I am a doctor. Give me a minute and I will be right back."

Faust left the room and was back almost immediately, carrying an injection kit and some medication plus a jar of water. He injected some drugs into Kazuki's body and forced the medication and water down his throat. Kazuki tried to resist and fight back however the headache made him too weak to do anything except glaring at Faust.

"Now we are done with the medication, what will you want for me to make you better?"

"… Untie me."

"Hmm… well… seeing that you are too weak to even move now, that's not a problem."

After saying so, Faust untied Kazuki and tucked him into bed. After making sure Kazuki had fallen asleep, he went out of the room.

* * *

"Dr Jackal, are you sure this is the place?"

"Do you doubt my resources, Mr Uryuu?"

"No, I just want to make sure."

"Mr Kakei, we shall spill into four different routes. Mr Shido and I will take the routes at the south gate. You and Mr Uryuu shall take the routes at the north gate. Mr Emishi, you will get ready to get us out of here any minute. In case any of us get back Mr Kazuki, just come back to the car. If no one else returns within one hour after Mr Kazuki's returns, Mr Emishi, kindly gets out of here immediately."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement with Akabane and headed off to begin their mission to get back Kazuki.

* * *

Meanwhile… …

Kazuki counted till hundred after Faust left the room in case he came back to check on him again. He had pretended to fall asleep to get rid of Faust who seems unwilling to leave him alone when he was conscious.

He was glad and planned what he wanted to do after he heard Faust's confirmation that he released Ginji. Although the headache is really killing him and the drug that Faust injected into him was making him weak all over, he was determined to leave the place and get out as soon as possible.

Kazuki was glad he had hidden some of his threads within his kimono. These will make his escapade easier in case he meets anyone who tried to stop him. Kazuki sneaked to the door and opened it silently. However, there was a guard standing outside, blocking his way. Without a word, Kazuki knocked him out with his thread by tightening his thread around the guard's neck with enough strength to make the guard unconscious for several hours.

Kazuki moved in silence and when he saw any shadows, he moved to a corner to hide himself till it safe for him to move on.

* * *

When Shido and Akabane was about to enter through the south gate, Akabane decided to change his route which was stopped by Shido.

"Dr Jackal, what do you think you are doing?"

"Hee… Don't worry, Mr Shido, everything is still going as planned. I just have some personal business considering my reputation to discuss with my dear friend. I shall see you later."

After saying so, Akabane disappeared. Shido was speechless and sweat-dropped. Out of good will, he prayed for his best for Faust who seems to provoke his dangerous friend without realizing.

* * *

Juubei had made it into the mansion that Akabane informed was the placed Faust kept Kazuki. He had knocked several guards down already when he was making his way in. as he moved along the pathway, Juubei was cursing in silence as the place is really big. Out of the blue, he heard someone sneaking around in a dark corner. Juubei silently moved himself to hide in a corner. As the person approached, he threw out his needles. However, the needles were casted away and there were something approaching his direction. Out of instincts, Juubei dunked before the thing hit him. He was ready to attack again when he smells the familiar sense.

"… … Kazuki?"

"JUUBEI!?"

TBC… …

* * *

**_Please remember to review after reading even though this chapter does sucks!!!!!_**


	15. Together

_**

* * *

A/N: A BIG thank you to all the reviewers and readers!!!! I so luv ya!!!! Enjoy and don't forget to review! By the way, a special thanks to 'you know who you are' for your endless pushing and warnings to upload a new chapter.. here you go!!! Hee...

* * *

Chapter 15:**_

_**Disclaimer: I tried begging and guess what … nah… not mine…**_

"Watch it! It's me!"

"Shido? I'm sorry. I thought you are one of those guards."

"Nah… it's okay. I think the ways are all linked. Where's Juubei?"

"We decided to take a separate path just now. Where's Akabane?"

"… He said he has some personal business to settle with someone… don't ask me what, personally, I don't know and also, do not wish to know unless I have death wishes."

Toshiki gave Shido the 'oh… I totally understand what you meant' look after he heard what the latter said.

* * *

"… Kazuki?" 

"JUUBEI!?"

"Kazuki… is that really you?"

"Don't try another step forward."

Both Kazuki and Juubei were shocked and surprised to hear the addition voice in the dark. They tried to move towards each other however, Kazuki was stopped by someone, with a knife on his throat.

"My… my… didn't I just tell you, princess, not to move around on your own and be good? Now, since you disobey me, I should give you some punishments. So, what do you think I should do?"

"Don't you dare touch Kazuki!"

"… Kakei Juubei, you better stop moving, or else I cannot guarantee the safety of our dear princess and the little ones inside her. "

"Juubei, don't move. Faust, you can hurt me all you want. But if you dare lay a finger on Juubei and the babies, I will make sure you pay dearly for it. Now, let Juubei go."

"Kazuki, NO! Don't you bother about me! FAUST, let Kazuki go right at this moment or I make sure you pay dearly for it."

"Haha… two of you are indeed couple. Both speak in the same frequency and choose to use the same words in your sentences. Although, you did amuse me, however, I still have to deny your request. Now, princess, let's move back to where you should belong and my men will take very good care of your dear soon to be dead husband."

"NO! FAUST! DON'T YOU DARE HURT JUUBEI!!!!"

Kazuki tried to struggle out of Faust's grip however all it did was deepen the knife and a cut was visible to all.

"Kazuki, don't move. Faust, if you want me dead, I'm fine. Just let Kazuki go and take that damm knife away from him!!!

"Opps! I'm sorry, princess. Didn't notice the knife had cut into you. Are you alright? Oh my, what am I asking? You definitely do not feel good with the blood flowing out of the wound. I shall bring you for treatment now."

"Faust, you know what? You are sick. You do really need to see a mental illness doctor. I no need any treatment. Let Juubei out of here, alive and I will compromises to whatever you want."

"Are you making a promise?"

"KAZUKI!!!! DON'T YOU DARE PROMISE HIM ANYTHING!!!!"

"… Juubei, I love you with my life. Therefore, I have no intention to see you dead. Please, forgive me for my decision. You are too important to me. Remember, I always love you, no matter where I am."

"… Kazuki, please… no… please, don't compromise because of me. I love you and cannot live without you. Faust! If you let Kazuki go, you can take my life."

"Hee… Kakei Juubei, if I take your life, I will still keep our dear princess here as you are no longer around to fight with me. Although this is very tempting, but I deny your offer as princess here will be very upset. Moreover, she will hate me all my life. Now, enough of your lovers' talk! Princess, please follow me and stop trying to get away. This way please."

As Faust led Kazuki away, Juubei gave chase. However, he could not make it in time as there were several men in white blocked his way. After fighting for awhile, Juubei realized that these men were not as easy to fight with compared to those guards he fought earlier. In order to save Kazuki as soon as possible, he had to use his lethal weapon.

* * *

"Shido is that… yes! Let's go!" 

"Huh? What?"

"KAZUKI!!! HURRY!"

"What!? Okay, where?"

"I saw him with that guy and I think he was holding Kazuki as hostage. I assuming they had met Juubei. Shit! We lost them. Damm it! Where the hell they go???"

"Calm down. Give me a minute."

Both men were running thus they did not notice where they were going. They had tried to run after Kazuki however when they reach a corner, both he and Faust vanished. After calming Toshiki who was kicking the wall out of frustration, Shido pulled a little mouse out from a hold and 'questioned' it.

"I think I know where they went?"

"You do?"

"No, I don't. The cute thing here told me."

After saying that, Shido shoved the mouse onto Toshiki's hand and made sure he would not drop it onto the floor as the mouse was their important 'route guide'.

* * *

"Where are we going?" 

"Princess, relax. You are still burning up and you are bleeding too."

"How many times should I tell you to QUIT calling me a princess? Whose fault is it that I am bleeding and whose fault is it that I am burning up? And can you STOP putting that damm knife on my throat. I ALREADY promise you I won't run away."

"Watch your language, princess. It will be bad influence to the little ones inside. I have to apologize about the knife but it's better to be caution than sorry. I don't think your EX-husband comes here alone."

"You need not emphasize the 'EX'. He will forever be my husband, lover and love of my life."

"Tsk… tsk… Time changes everything. By the way, we have guests, again."

"Huh? Who?"

"KAZUKI!!!"

"… Toshiki? Shido?"

Toshiki and Shido dashed towards Kazuki and Faust. However, when they saw the knife and the blood, they stopped their track to prevent Kazuki from getting more injuries.

"Faust, why are you holding Kazuki as hostage?"

"Haha… exactly, how many of you are here to snatch away my dear princess?"

"This… is… strictly … NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! Let Kazuki GO!!!"

"Haiz… this is getting tired. How many times must I repeat myself? Let me cut it short. Princess here has promise to stay with me. So, thank you for your kind attention for her and please, get lost NOW!"

"Looks like someone finally losing his cool. Now, will you please hand Kazuki over to us and check yourself into a mental hospital?"

"STOP SNATCHING MY PRINCESS AWAY!!!"

"Cool it. I'm not yours and I will never belong to you."

"FAUST!!! HAND OVER KAZUKI OR YOU WILL BE REALLY SORRY!"

"JUUBEI!?"

Kazuki and Faust were both shocked to see Juubei running towards them with the men in white chasing behind. Juubei signaled to Shido and Toshiki to attack those men for him to face Faust.

"Haha… you have to give me details how you get rid of my men. They are specially trained for combat."

"I don't see the need to tell you. Kazuki, are you alright?"

"Juubei, are you injured?"

"Excuse me, I'm still not dead. Don't you dare to forget my existence and start your lovers' chat!"

"Faust, you are outnumbered by us. If you let Kazuki goes now, we will just leave and stop all these. But, if you insist, we will resort to all means we can."

"NO… Ouch!"

Before Faust could finish his sentence, Akabane appeared behind him, with his scalpel cut slightly across Faust's neck and using the other hand to twist the hand Faust used to hold the knife on Kazuki's throat.

Juubei took that opportunity to grab Kazuki and held him tightly in his arms. Kazuki signed and collapsed onto Juubei.

"Juubei, what happened to Kazuki?"

"It's okay; he's just exhausted with all these."

Smiling broadly, Juubei carried Kazuki in his arms and hugged tightly.

Meanwhile, Akabane was having a good time, torturing his 'friend' for nearly ruining his reputation.

"Dr Jackal, you never bother what I did. Why now?"

"I will not care for whatever things you did but for this, I have to withhold my stand for the little ones inside. Well… I should say I quite enjoy the picture of Mr Kakei and Mr Kazuki making passionate love together. But you came and destroyed what I find highly entertaining and amazing. Thus, you have to be punished, my friend."

"Akabane, we should be going! Emishi's waiting."

"Don't mind me. You guys just go ahead without me. I am planning to have some little fun with my friend. Just go ahead. I shall see you next time at Honky Tonky."

With that, everyone left the place leaving Akabane with Faust. No one wants to know the details of what Akabane is going to do as it is really an … … unhealthy issue.

Emishi was highly amused to find Akabane missing but from the look by the others, he knew it would be better left unknown.

* * *

"How long will the ride be?" 

"It will take us almost 1½ days to drive back. This is going to be a long ride. Interested for me to tell all of you a joke?"

"Emishi, shut up and drive."

"Ouch, you hurt my little heart, Shido. You should smile more and relax. We got back Kazuki. It's time to celebrate. Let's cheer!"

"EMISHI, keep your mouth shut. If you woke up Kazuki, I will make you into meat pie."

"Haiz, you should learn from me. Not our boring and serious Shido. Anyway, Kazuki had been sleeping soundly for awhile, is he alright, Juubei?"

* * *

The group was traveling in a 7-seater car sponsored by Dr Jackal. Emishi was driving and Shido was sitting in front to monitor the joker from doing silly and stupid stunts. Toshiki was seated right behind of Shido. Juubei and Kazuki occupied the last row of 3-seater with Juubei sitting in a corner and Kazuki lying down with Juubei's leg as pillow. 

Juubei had noticed Kazuki's fever and had used his needles to treat Kazuki and cleaned up his injuries when they first got on the car. At the moment, Kazuki was only resting and the fever has finally got better.

* * *

"I'm alright. Just tired." 

"Kazuki, when did you wake up?"

"When Emishi started talking. But I am really comfortable lying like that so I keep my silence."

Kazuki sat up properly and chuckled at Juubei who grinned at him. Juubei held Kazuki in his arms and planted a kiss on his forehead and slowly moved to his lips and kissed passionately causing the rest to blush madly.

"Excuse me, although you guys are sitting right at the back, but there are still normal people sitting in the same car as you. So either get a room or wait till you get back home."

Kazuki and Juubei broke off the kiss upon hearing Emishi's complaint. Kazuki chuckled and rested his head on Juubei's shoulder instead.

* * *

It was near dawn and they were driving through a forest. Shido had took over the driving wheel the night before in order for Emishi to have some rest before finishing the rest of the journey back home. 

"Juubei?"

"Yes, Kazuki?"

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't. You looked tired and when we get home, you are going to lie on the bed and have plenty of rest."

"Kazuki, you should be the one resting. I'm just really happy I got you back and I cannot believe you are really in my arms now."

"Yes, I am here… you are not dreaming. Ouch…"

"What happened?"

"Don't worry. The babies just kicked. I was wondering why they had not been as active as before recently. Maybe they sensed the danger with Faust and keep quiet."

Juubei smiled and Kazuki who smiled back. After awhile, Kazuki felt another sharp kick in his abdomen and winced at the little amount of pain. He felt the amount of pain increased and warm liquid was flowing down his legs.

"Hmm… Juubei?"

"Yes?"

"Don't panic to what I am going to inform you, promise?"

"Promise."

"My water-bag just broke."

TBC… …

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please click on the 'GO' button to review! Thanks!**_


	16. Kiyoshi and Nozomi

* * *

_**A/N: OMG!! I know it's been really long since I updated anything. To be exact the longest for this story. Frankly, i am feeling depress from the lack of reviews. Which means, if you want any updates, REVIEW! Or else, I'm just going to assume that the story was hated and no one is interested anymore. I guess i did redeem myself with this extra long chapter. Remember to READ & REVIEW!! Thank you!

* * *

**_

Chapter 16:

_**Disclaimer: you should have known… nah… not mine…**_

"_My water-bag just broke."_

It took awhile for Juubei to finally register the words into his mind before he started a panic attack.

"Kazuki, are you sure?"

Kazuki tried to smile encouragingly however the pain was a little too much for him to handle.

"Juubei, don't panic. I am very sure."

Juubei shook himself and took in deep breath. He knew that he should be calm and clear-headed for both Kazuki and the babies. After making sure he was ready and calm, he asked, quite loudly, for Emishi to find a clearing in order to stop the car.

As Emishi did not have much sleep the night before, he was grumpy and refused to obey Juubei's instructions. All he wanted was to get back to his own bed as soon as possible.

"No, we are not stopping. It will be another day for us to get back to town."

Shido was awoken by the noise and so does Toshiki.

"Stop the damm car! Kazuki's going into labor."

"WHAT?!"

Emishi was shocked and jerked the car to a stop causing everyone to fall out of the seats.

"Emishi, will you be careful on the wheels? Juubei, Kazuki, are you guys alright?"

Juubei was holding onto Kazuki who was unable to speak with the amount of pain increasing by the minute.

"Shido, we have to find a clearing now. Kazuki is in labor."

"No problem."

With his outdoor instinct, Shido was able to instruct Emishi to drive to the nearest clearing. After the rest, except Kazuki, got out of the car, Juubei gave each of them a task to find the things they will need or the things they need to prepare or setup.

* * *

"Juubei, I know you are a fantastic doctor. However, do you know anything about deliver babies?"

"Toshiki, to be frank, I don't and I'm really panicking. But I have to be strong for both Kazuki and the babies. Kazuki is suffering from all the pain and it does not help if I freak out."

"Let me know what kind of help you need. I will try my best."

"Thanks, Toshiki. You have always be the pillar for Kazuki and I. I cannot thank enough."

"You had already given me the best gifts. Now, get yourself together and bring my godchildren to safety."

* * *

"Kazuki, are you feeling better?"

"… That will… be a… no."

Kazuki was breathing harder than usual with the increasing amount of pain. He was also sweating furiously and his kimono was drenched with all his sweat.

"Kazu, I will remove the outer layers of the kimono. Remember the breathing exercise we practiced at home weeks ago? Try to do it now. Breathe in… breathe out… in… out…"

Kazuki did his best to breathe as what they had practiced while Juubei removed the kimono, leaving only a layer to cover Kazuki's body. Juubei pecked a light kiss on Kazuki's forehead before positioning him properly for labor.

The others were waiting outside the car to standby for any help needed. Everyone was pretty lost and helpless when out of the blue; a chill was sent down their spine when a familiar voice broke the tension. Even Juubei got out of the car to greet the unexpected passerby.

"Oh my… what are you guys still doing here? I thought you have already reached the borders by this time of the day."

"Dr Jackal, did you walk all the way to catch up with us?"

"No, I am only taking a stroll back to town. I do not have any intention to follow you, Mr Emishi. Anyway, what's the problem of stopping nowhere?"

"Dr Jackal, Kazuki is in labor. And we are not anywhere near Gen's place."

"The little ones are coming? That's such wonderful news. Mr Kakei, aren't you not a trained and qualified professional to deliver babies?"

"Akabane, none of us here are trained and qualified. However, the babies can't wait."

"Don't worry. I'm trained and qualified."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"My… my… there's no need to shout so loudly. I thought I can help to deliver our dear Ginji's little one, thus I went all the trouble to learn. It's rather a fascinating experience."

Juubei was debating in himself whether he would like Akabane to deliver the babies when Kazuki finally called out loudly in pain. Everyone rushed to see what had happened but was stopped by Akabane.

"Now, if you don't mind. Mr Kazuki is not an animal in the zoo for show. Stay back everyone. Only come over when you are called. My Kakei, do you mind holding Mr Kazuki while I deliver the little ones."

No one dare to protest when Akabane called the shots as they still treasure their life a lot. Juubei entered the car again accompany by Akabane who smiled at Kazuki. The latter was shocked and froze the moment he saw Akabane, however, the pain soon overcame the shock.

Juubei held tightly onto Kazuki while Akabane checked the condition.

"Mr Kazuki, we have to wait till 10 centimeters before I instruct you to push hard. We still have another 8 centimeters to go."

Kazuki was speechless with Akabane's news. It had been 2 hours since he started feeling the pain which mean he will have another 8 hours or more to go before he could get it and over done with. That was killing him.

* * *

The time passed slowly and before anyone realized it, it was mid afternoon. Juubei had constantly forced water down Kazuki's throat in case his body went into shock due to dehydration. They were all relived when Akabane announced that Kazuki was ready to give birth during late afternoon.

* * *

"Now, Mr Kazuki, breathe like you did just now and pushes hard after I count to 10. Ready?"

Kazuki glanced at Juubei who was looking at him worriedly. He gave Juubei the best smile he could master before acknowledging Akabane's instructions.

"Okay, here we go. 1, 2, 3 … … 8, 9, and 10. PUSH!"

Kazuki pushed with all his might before he collapsed onto Juubei.

"One more time, push… …"

Kazuki was panting and sweating while Juubei whispered words of encouragement in his ears.

"Juubei, I can't… do… it. I'm so… tired."

"Mr Kazuki, try harder. You can do it. Okay, let's try again. 1, 2, 3 … … 8, 9, and 10, push! That's right, PUSH!!"

Kazuki cried out in pain and fainted.

"Mr Kakei, try to wake Mr Kazuki before the babies suffocate and die."

Juubei took out his needles and placed into the skin that was between Kazuki's mouth and nose. Kazuki jerked awoke almost immediately.

"… Juubei…"

"I am here, Kazuki."

"Okay, Mr Kazuki, we shall try one more time. Are you ready?"

"… … Yes… … "

Juubei was so frightened inside. The scenes were awfully similar to his nightmare. He was praying hard that the ending would be different from what he dreamt. He does not want to lose the babies and most importantly, Kazuki.

"On the count again, 1, 2, 3 … … 8, 9, and 10… Mr Kazuki, PUSH. Yes, push harder. I can see the head. One more push, you can do it. PUSH……….. "

Kazuki pushed with all his might, screamed loudly and fainted. Juubei carried him in his arms, looking worried.

"Mr Kakei, we still have another inside, do you mind to jerk Mr Kazuki awake again?"

Juubei did as he was instructed while Akabane cut the cord of the first baby. Kazuki jerk awoke again after awhile. Juubei whispered words of encouragement to Kazuki for a finally push. It was most delighted to all when the cries of both the babies broke the tight atmosphere surrounding them. Akabane took the babies aside to bath and tucked them into thick cloths to prevent them from catching any cold.

Kazuki smiled and dropped his exhausted body onto Juubei and falls into a deep sleep. It took awhile for everyone to realize there was too much blood for anyone liking. Juubei immediately shook Kazuki violently to wake him up.

"Kazu… wake up!"

"… Juu… bei? … I am really tired. Let me sleep for awhile."

"No. Wake up. Stay awake for as long as you can. I will let you sleep in awhile. Kazuki, you know I love you beyond anything. For my sake, stay awake, okay?"

Kazuki tried his best to keep his eyes open and focus on Juubei to stop himself from dropping into dreamland. Meanwhile, Juubei tried his best to stop the blood and succeed with Shido and Toshiki's help. Juubei carried the exhausted Kazuki out of the car for Toshiki to clean up the mess before getting back into it.

Juubei wrapped the kimono tightly, around Kazuki's body to prevent him from catching any cold. He planted a kiss on Kazuki's forehead and murmured thanks which was heard only by Kazuki before glancing at the babies who were sleeping peacefully in both Toshiki and Akabane's arms.

"Oh… before I forget. Mr Kakei, here's Mr Kazuki's bells. I found them at my friend's place."

Juubei took the bells and tied them back to the place Kazuki always has them.

"Emishi, we should drive straight to Gen's place."

"Shido, of course I know. I'm not stupid!"

"You are, get going and shut your mouth in case you wake the babies and Kazuki."

Emishi wanted to protest however the smile Akabane gave him made him held his voice.

* * *

Once they reached back into town, Emishi drove straight to Gen's place. Kazuki and the babies were both sleeping soundly when they were carried up to the clinic. Gen was shocked to hear the person that deliver the babies were none than other, Akabane, who looked modest when Gen praised him.

* * *

Kazuki stirred and woke from his sleep. It took awhile before he recognized the place he was in.

"… Juubei?"

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

Kazuki turned his head to find Juubei grinning at him. He tried to sit up but his body did not obey his wishes.

"Kazuki, do you need my help to sit up."

"That will be nice of you to help me."

Juubei helped Kazuki to settle comfortably on the bed before he pecked a kiss on the latter's lips.

"Thank you for the wonderful gifts and hard work."

"Do you know a kiss will not be enough? I need all your love too."

"That… I know. I love you… "

"Juubei, I love you too. Can I see the babies?"

"Give me a minute."

Juubei left the room and returned with two bundles in his arms. He carefully placed the sleeping babies onto Kazuki's arms, hoping they would not wake from their sleep. Kazuki was overjoyed to finally see both the babies and he started to weep.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"That's tears of joy. Who came first?"

"That will be Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi? When exactly did you decided and finalized the names without my acknowledgement?"

Kazuki chuckled while waiting for Juubei to reply.

"That will be when you were sleeping like a princess hours ago. The younger one is named, Nozomi."

"Quiet and hope. That's nice. I thought you will choose Yasashiku for the boy?"

"I thought so too. But he was really quiet when he was waiting for the other one to come out. It was only then he started crying, together with Nozomi."

"Sweet. They can sense each other. Hi Kiyoshi and Nozomi. We finally meet. I'm your… "

Kazuki looked at Juubei pointedly to decide which the best word to describe him as is. Juubei thought for awhile and grinned.

"Let's stick to the word, Mummy. It's less confusing."

"Well, as what your daddy said. I'm your mummy."

At that moment, the babies woke up and started to cry loudly. Kazuki tried to calm them down however the more Kazuki tried, the louder the babies cried. Gen and Toshiki even rushed in to find out what happened. When Juubei and Toshiki took over the babies, they immediately quiet down. The one Toshiki was holding even chuckled. Toshiki and Juubei looked at each other and decided to pretend what they heard was their imagination.

"Tell you what. Gen said we can go home with the babies after Kazuki wake up. They are as healthy as a bull. Juubei, you just have to bring them back for regular check-up starting from next week. And if there's any tiny problem with the babies, he wants you to rush over as fast as you can. How are you feeling, Kazuki?"

"Great. Toshiki, do you mind I hold the baby again?"

Toshiki gently placed the baby onto Kazuki's arms. The baby stirred for awhile and started to cry loudly. Kazuki tried to rock the baby to silence and it failed. It was only when Toshiki carried the baby back into his arms, the baby started to chuckle.

"Looks like both of you are bullying your mummy on purpose. That's not very nice. Your daddy and I are not going to be pleased with your behavior."

The babies continued to chuckled and rolled back into sleep eventually.

Kazuki looked at Juubei tearfully and it took sometimes before Juubei managed to calm Kazuki down and settled him on the car home.

* * *

For the next few days, whenever Kazuki tried to carry the babies, they would cry and screamed loudly and only quiet down when Juubei or Toshiki took them into their arms. The babies were extremely well-behaved when they were in Juubei's arms and they would chuckle and made tiny noises as if they were communicating with him when Toshiki carried them.

Juubei noticed the little cheekiness of the babies and was fully aware it would affect greatly on Kazuki. It took no time for Kazuki to develop postpartum depression which led a great impact on their new life.

Often, Juubei would find Kazuki crying with the babies and refused to let Toshiki or him to take over. He would not sleep at night or eat anything unless Juubei threatened him. Juubei was so afraid Kazuki would break down anytime. After discussing with Gen and Toshiki, they started to slip the medication and sleeping pills and mix it with the drink or food Kazuki took.

One afternoon came back to the apartment from Toshiki's place to find both Kazuki and the babies missing. He had made sure Kazuki was tucked into bed and sleeping soundly before he went over to the next door. After searching the whole house, he also found some items missing, meaning Kazuki had sneaked the babies out quietly.

Out of the blue, Juubei felt an urge that they might be in danger. He stormed on Toshiki's door and went to find Kazuki together.

* * *

Kazuki had pretended to fall asleep and sneaked the babies out while they were sleeping when Juubei went over to Toshiki's place. He placed the babies into the baby pram and walked them to the park near their apartment. It was one of the rare periods he felt so peaceful and quiet. He felt guilty for sneaking out and knew Juubei would be worried about them. However, he needed the extra time to spend with the babies who seem to dislike him.

Kazuki was busy coaxing the babies when someone gripped him from behind.

Kazuki froze on the ground as the smell and feeling was way too familiar. Most importantly, the person was on his most hated list.

"… Hello… princess… it's been awhile since we lasted seen each other…"

_**TBC… …**_

_**There you go.. you finished reading till now.. which means you can review and receive my giant chocolate mint cookie and plushies (only if you review!) I'm not asking much... PLEASE review**_

* * *


	17. Broken Down

* * *

**A/N: WARNING!! This is a boring chapter... Don't whack me... i know i'm losing my muse ... T.T ... I am a horrible writer... no need to remind me... anyway thanks for reading and please review. Thank you! **

* * *

A New Chapter for Us

Disclaimer: how long do I need to declare the same line? Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 17:**_

"… _Hello… princess… it's been awhile since we lasted seen each other…"_

"… Faust?"

"I thought you forgotten about me, my dear princess."

Faust turned Kazuki around to face him directly. Kazuki tried to struggle off however Faust had a firm grip on him. Kazuki wanted to glare at his capturer but was too shocked to do so as Faust's face has many cuts and wounds that seem to be the work of Akabane.

"My dear princess, why are you so surprise? This is the master work of my dear friend. Oh my, what do you have here? The little ones are finally out? No wonder I need sometime to confirm the person I saw is you."

"What do you want from me?"

"To bring you back with me, of course! We shall leave the little ones here for their father to collect them."

"Faust, you know I will never leave with you."

"… Fine…"

After saying so, Faust let go of Kazuki and took a step back. Kazuki stood on the ground and could only stare at Faust, speechlessly. He could not believe Faust obliging to his wishes so easily.

"So, you mean you will leave me alone?"

"Sure. Give me a hug before I leave you for good."

Kazuki hesitated as he doubted on Faust's motives. Faust sensing Kazuki's doubts chuckled.

"I promise I won't bite you or do anything to you. Give me a hug and I will leave you for good."

Kazuki gave an awkward hug and Faust held him tightly before letting Kazuki goes.

"Princess, I really adore you. You are so naive."

Feeling scared, Kazuki turned around to where he had left the babies. He found them missing found the pram and was in a person's arms instead. The babies were screaming and crying their lungs out and struggling to get away from the stranger. Without second guessing, he knew this person is one of the subordinates of Faust. Kazuki threw himself at Faust and grabbed the latter's throat.

"LET GO OF MY BABIES!!"

"Princess, I suggest you let go or else I will not know the fate of the little ones."

Kazuki loosen the grip and grab Faust's shirt instead.

"I thought you promise to leave us alone?"

"Ah… I thought so. I say I will leave YOU and will not do anything to YOU. I believe I failed to mention that I shall not leave or do anything to the little ones. So princess… what shall we do? I see there's a nice lake just few steps away. Do the little ones enjoy swimming? Or we can leave them on the side of the bank and see who flow off with the current first. What do you say?"

"LEAVE THEM!! LET THEM GO!! …. Please I beg you…"

Kazuki broke down and cried, begging Faust to let the babies off. He could not imagine what Faust may do to them with his twisted mind.

"Fine, I shall let them alone. But you have to willingly, leave with me. Will that do?"

"… … I …"

"NO!!"

All heads turned around to find a furious Juubei with his needles out, in combat mode and a fuming Toshiki, in combat mode.

"Kazuki, step aside. I will kill this bastard for good today."

"… Juubei… the babies…"

"Dear dear… the protectors are here… Men, attack them! "

Out of nowhere, several guys attacked Juubei and Toshiki. Kazuki had his threads out and attacked those who blocked his way to the babies. After awhile, most of the men were down. Faust immediately took one of the babies before Toshiki succeed rescuing one from the arms of that man who held the babies in the first place.

"Princess, take a step closer and I shall drown your baby for good."

Kazuki was torn between horror and anger and before he knew what happened, his thread went directly at Faust.

* * *

Everything went into slow motion out of the blue.

The thread was aiming straight at Faust and right before it hit him, the baby was in its direction and gotten the slash instead. Blood started to appear, spreading across the clothes slowly.

Kazuki screamed, collapsed and fainted when Faust dropped the baby and took flight. Juubei rushed and caught the baby in time before he/she hit ground.

Kazuki felt that he was in a daze. It took sometime for him to adjust to the light and notice where he was. He got up from his position and found Toshiki sitting beside him.

* * *

"Hey, you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"… I'm fine… why are we at Gen's place?"

"… Kazu… do you remember what happened?"

"…. I was in the park… with the babies… Faust…. Babies… threads…. … blood….."

Everything replayed in Kazuki's mind in a flash, causing Kazuki to scream loudly in horror.

Toshiki held him close and tried his best to calm him down however, regardless what he done, Kazuki continued to scream and struggled within his held.

"Kazu, its okay… Gen and Juubei are treating Nozomi's wound now. There's nothing life-threatening. Calm down."

It was as if Kazuki could no longer hear Toshiki as he continued to scream and cry. Juubei came into the room and took over from Toshiki, hoping he will be able to calm Kazuki down. Despite his efforts, Kazuki had turned a deaf ear to him too. In the end, he silenced Kazuki with his needles. Kazuki dropped limply into Juubei's arms while he carried him onto the bed.

"Toshiki, help me watch over Kazuki. He will still be in shocked after he woken up. Try to hold him down in case he does any damage to himself."

"How's Nozomi?"

"We are lucky the slash was not deep enough to damage any bones, nerves or veins. However, it is a painful experience for anyone and worse for a newborn. I failed… failed badly as a father. How could I let this happen to my babies? How will Kazuki take it? I am so afraid he will break down and never recover. What should I do?'

"Juubei, you have to get a grip first. You are Kazuki's pillar and support. If you break down too, he will go mental. None of us want to see that. Now, what we need to do is to transport Kazuki and Kiyoshi back home. Will Nozomi be able to go back with us or will she be needed to stay here for observation?"

"Take here home. Juubei, you are a doctor and I assumed you can take good care of Nozomi. Kazuki will be devastated to be separated from any of the babies. I will give some prescriptions for both Kazuki and Nozomi. And in case Nozomi has a fever due to the injury, gives her the injection that we gave her just now. Be prepared, both of you that Nozomi will kick a big fuss from time to time till the wound is heal. She may refuse to drink any milk and cry for hours due to the pain she's suffering. Haiz… "

Juubei and Toshiki looked at each other and nodded at Gen with determination.

* * *

Sakura drove all of them home since Juubei had left his car at home when he went out to find Kazuki and the babies. She felt sad for them as no one deserve what happened to them. She made Juubei promised to inform her if there were any problem occurred before she went back to limited fortress.

* * *

Kazuki blinked a few times before he realized he was in his own bedroom and Juubei was beside him.

"Hi sleeping beauty. Had a good sleep?"

"… Juubei… …."

"Yes?"

"Tell me it's a dream… nothing happened to Nozomi."

Juubei pulled Kazuki in a tight embrace and rocked him gently.

"Kazuki, I know you did not want that to happen. It's not your fault."

Kazuki broke down into tears again and cried hard onto Juubei. Juubei held him as tight as he could and whispered smoothening words to calm his devastated lover down.

"Don't worry. Nozomi is fine now. No serious damage was done to her. Do you want to go over and see her?"

Kazuki nodded and was carried to the nursery room by Juubei.

* * *

Toshiki was sitting in the room, tucking and checking on both the babies when Juubei walked in with Kazuki in his arms. He smiled at Kazuki who tried his best to give a half smile. Kazuki peeked at the babies and was slightly relieved to see Nozomi breathing and sleeping beside Kiyoshi. Kazuki dropped back in to sleep again before he realized.

Juubei carried Kazuki backed into their bedroom and tucked him in. pecking a kiss on Kazuki's forehead before going back to the nursery room.

"Exactly how many shots you gave Kazuki?"

"2 very strong ones to calm him down. I'm glad Nozomi is sleeping so peacefully now. But I seriously doubt we will have a peaceful time later when she wakes up from the drug."

"Can't we give her more injections?"

"No, she may be addicted to it and she's still a baby. Toshiki, you are right. I have to be strong for them both."

Toshiki smiled at his friend and nodded in agreement.

* * *

For the next few days, Nozomi kicked up a fuss and refuse to drink the milk or medication given to her till anyone of them coaxed her for a long time. Juubei knew she was in pain and ache for her. Kazuki was quite a handful as well. At times, he will obey Juubei and Toshiki and sat quietly on the bed, else, he will be crying and throwing fits till Juubei calm him down which took hours.

On the fifth day after the incident, Nozomi was down with a high fever. Kazuki begged and pleaded Juubei to allow him to sit beside her. Juubei obliged to his wish after Kazuki promised he would be good and not try to do anything unless agreed or instructed by Juubei himself or Toshiki.

Kazuki sat quietly beside Juubei who was holding him tightly, watching Nozomi slept. However, when Nozomi woke up and cried, Kazuki was shaking with terror and looking at Nozomi fearfully. Juubei nearly lost his control when another cry broke the tension.

Kiyoshi had been an obedient baby since Nozomi's incident. He seldom cried, hardly to be exact. Normally, he was lie on the cot and watched Juubei and Toshiki fussed with Nozomi. Thus, everyone was shocked hear/see him cried so loudly. Toshiki picked Kiyoshi up from the cot and coax him but it was in valid. Even when Juubei took over, Kiyoshi still cried.

"Kazu, do you want to try to coax Kiyoshi?"

Kazuki looked as if Juubei wanted to feed him to the sharks.

"He hates me. My babies hate me. You can't even calm him down. I am… he hates me."

"No, Kazuki. Our babies love you as much as I do. Please calm down. Try carrying Kiyoshi. It's been so long since you carry either of them. Please try… I beg you…"

Kazuki looked at Juubei before extending his hands out fearfully. Juubei placed Kiyoshi gently onto Kazuki's arms and was surprised to find Kiyoshi quiet down immediately.

Kazuki looked at Kiyoshi, shocked, and looked at both Juubei and Toshiki. Kazuki held Kiyoshi closer to him as Kiyoshi snuggled up to him in a cute manner.

A generous smile broke onto Kazuki's face. Juubei was happy beyond words. It been too long, in his opinion, since he saw that smile he loves so much… …

**TBC…**

* * *

**I know you have bored yourself to tears... but if you have reach here... review to let me know i should continue or stop for good... I have plently supply of chocolate mint cookies and plushies for people who reviewed...**

**Thank you!**


	18. Confrontation

* * *

**_A/N: hi! It's me again! I hope everyone who read this fic enjoy themselves. This is the second last chapter of this fic. the last chapter will be in soon. Please remember to read and review. I am going to delay if there's not many reviews. Least... i'm going to be evil this time! if any of my regular reviewers failed to send in a review.. Wahahaaaaa... i shall leave it as it is for your own imagination! HEEHEHEHEHEEEEEE..._**

* * *

**A New Chapter for Us**

Disclaimer: hmm... I'm running out what to say here… Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 18:**_

'Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…'

Juubei jerked awake from the sofa when he heard the doorbell. He quickly opened the door I case anyone else woken up. Juubei wondered who will be coming over so early and was cursing whoever was/were at the door.

* * *

"Took you long enough, ARGH!! Juubei, didn't you shave this morning?"

"Emishi, shut up. Juubei, aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Oh, come in. What brings you here so early, Shido?"

"How are Kazuki and the babies doing?"

Just then, Toshiki walked out of the nursery room, he was woken by Emishi's loud voice and came out to see what had happened.

"Hi, Toshiki, you too didn't shave. What were 2 of you doing?"

"If you noticed, both of us hardly slept last night and we only fell asleep at the crack of dawn. And, keep your volume down. If you wake Kazuki or any of the babies, you are dead. Emishi, don't you dare complain I failed to warn you."

"Why don't we make ourselves comfortable and you two clean up first?"

"That's sound great. Thanks, Shido."

* * *

Juubei entered his bedroom quietly and smiled at the sight he saw. Kazuki was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Juubei walked up to his wife and pecked a kiss on his forehead. Kazuki stirred a little and blinked his eyes sleepily before giving Juubei a big smile.

"… Morning, Juubei."

"Morning. It's still quite early now. Why don't you go back to sleep first. I will wake you up later."

"… What time… JUUBEI! Where's Kiyoshi? And why aren't you with Nozomi?"

Kazuki looked around panicky and tears were formed in his eyes. Juubei gently embraced Kazuki before speaking.

"Kazu, relax. Kiyoshi is in the nursery room with Nozomi. Remember? You placed him in the cot last night before you slept. Our boy simply refused to sleep without his sister beside him. As for Nozomi, she's getting better. You even fed her and tucked her to sleep last night too."

It took awhile for the words to register into Kazuki's mind.

"… I'm sorry… I seem to forget things easily nowadays."

"It's alright. Medical reports show that women who had given birth tend to have short term memories. You had given to two. I guess yours will be slightly shorter."

"Juubei!"

Giggling, Kazuki threw a pillow at Juubei.

"Ouch, my wife assaults me with a pillow. I'm a pitiful husband.'

"Serve you right. Who ask you make fun of me in the first place. Emishi is wrong about you. You do know how to tell a joke, my darling husband."

"Yes, your darling husband who so happen to be yours truly has many hidden talents. Now, as my sweet lovely wife, go back to sleep. I will wake you up when breakfast is served."

"Can I skip the nap?"

Kazuki pouted at Juubei who returned with a smirk and a kiss.

"No. I know you pretended to sleep last night when I tucked you in. Now, be good and sleep. I will make sure you really fall asleep before I leave the room. We have all day long."

"Fine. Big Bully."

"Good, by the way, I know you love this big bully."

Kazuki made a face at Juubei before slipping under the covers. Juubei waited for Kazuki to fall asleep and ensured he was really asleep before he went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Juubei has not been feeling so great since the day Kazuki was kidnapped. So many bad things had happened to them and Kazuki had suffered greatly. He was grateful that his lover is finally getting better. Few days ago, all Kazuki did was cried and threw fits. Recently, other than some panic attacks, Kazuki is able to smile and relax.

* * *

When Juubei got out from his bedroom, he found that breakfast was already made and the other guys were eating and chatting happily at the dining table. He took a seat and started on his breakfast.

"Hey! What took you so long to clean up?"

"Kazuki woke up just now. I coaxed him to sleep for awhile more."

"Did he have another panic attack?"

"Yup, only for a short while. He forgotten he tucked Kiyoshi & Nozomi to bed last night. But I calmed him down. Anyway, he is making great improvement. As long as nothing or nobody agitates him, I think Kazuki will recover fully sooner than I hope."

Toshiki could not help but grinned with Juubei. He knows and understands the stress and nightmares Juubei went through. If not for the love he had for Kazuki, Juubei might have already broken down long ago.

"Anyway, what brings you guys here?"

"We have 3 news reports for you guys."

"And may I know what it is?"

"Well, you may have noticed. Midou and Ginji have been missing for sometimes. Well, Ginji had given birth one fine day without anyone realizing. They had a son and guess what? The boy is only about 1 month younger than yours."

"No wonder no one could find them. What's the other news?"

"Shido is going to be a dad soon!!"

Shido started to blush lightly when Emishi exclaimed out his news loudly. Juubei and Toshiki congratulated Shido which made the breast master blushed deeper.

"So, when is the estimated date?"

"Around winter period. We are expecting a boy."

"So, we all will be expecting a lot of noises in the near future with the number of little boys. What's the other news?"

Shido and Emishi looked at each other before Shido spoke.

"The last news is sent by Dr Jackal to you, Juubei. He had found Faust and wants to know whether you are interested to finish him off yourself or wants him to do it. He will be delighted to do you a favor."

"I think… …"

"I want to see him."

Everyone turned their head to the source of the voice. Both Juubei and Toshiki frowned deeply when they saw Kazuki standing outside the bedroom door.

Juubei got up from his seat and went over to help Kazuki over to the dining table. He looked at Kazuki worriedly which Kazuki replied with a small smile.

"I heard what you guys said. I want to see Faust."

"Kazu, when did you woken up?"

"When Emishi announced Shido going to be a dad soon. Shido, congratulation to you. Just make sure your boy will be an obedient kid as my Nozomi is the only girl in their group."

"I shall try. If the kid's character going to be the same as his mum, I bet you need not worry. Are you feeling better?"

"Yup, much better than before, I guess. Juubei has been so good to me and Toshiki has also helped me ease a lot of trouble by taking care of the babies."

Juubei smiled sweetly and bended down to peck a kiss on Kazuki's forehead.

"Kazu, look at me. Are you sure you want to see that guy?"

"Yes… …"

"May I know the reason?"

"I want to confront him. However, he does not deserve death. Yes, it's his fault in some way that Nozomi got injured. Yet, his obsession over… well... I… must have a reason. I need to know."

Toshiki looked at Juubei with puzzlement. He wondered whether Kazuki knows he is too attractive to be left unnoticed by any normal being.

"Are you sure, Kazuki?'

"Juubei, don't be such a worrier. I'm pretty sure. I need to know. I have a strong feeling there's more than meet the eyes."

"Since you are so insistence, I have nothing to object. But at any point, if you feel uncomfortable, you must let me or Toshiki or the others know immediately."

"I promise."

With that, Kazuki leaned forward and sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

After a few days of discussion and planning, they worked out a plan which they hoped would goes well.

Kiyoshi and Nozomi were temporary placed under Ban and Ginji's care at Paul's place. Juubei agreed with Kazuki that the babies will be safer in this way than getting a babysitter to take care of them.

"Dr Jackal, does your dear friend knows we will be visiting?"

"Ah… I think not. Since he thinks no one know where he is. Why do you look so surprise, Mr. Emishi?"

"Ermm… I am wondering. I thought you may have informed him."

"Tsk… tsk… I prefer to ambush. It's always fascinating to see someone who got a surprise."

Everyone looked at Akabane and dropped a big sweat on their forehead.

* * *

When they reached the location Faust was at, Kazuki grabbed Juubei's hand unintentionally.

"Kazuki, do you want to stay behind instead?"

"No, I want to go in. I'm just nervous. But I know, with you around, I will be safe."

"Ermm… may I ask the love doves to excuse? I need to get off the car."

Juubei and Kazuki looked at Toshiki and punched playfully on his arms. They were glad to have this friend that helped to calm their nerves regarding what kind of situations they got into.

* * *

After everyone got into the mansion that Faust was in, they spilt into different routes to ambush the owner of the house. It took quite awhile to find Faust in the grand dining room and he looked as if he was expecting all of them.

"Welcome, my dear friend, Akabane, princess, the protectors and Tom, Dick, Harry."

"What Tom Dick Harry? I have a name. My name is Emishi and the other guy there is called Shido."

"Ah… my apology. What can I do for you today?"

"My dear Faust, I am supposed to be here to either kill you or have the enjoyment of watching you being murdered by the protectors. However, princess wants to talk to you instead."

"Oh, princess, you want to talk to me? How may I help you? Why are all of you standing at the door? Take a sit and enjoy the wine that was specially prepared for all of you."

Everyone took a seat around the long table but none of them touched the wine except Akabane who was slipping the wine with pleasure.

Kazuki looked at Juubei who gave him an encouragement smile before he asked Faust the question he has been wondering.

"Faust, why are you so obsessive over me?"

"Well… princess… you are too attractive to left unnoticed."

"No, I mean why you are you so insistence. Do not lie to me anymore. I know there's a real reason behind it. I can sense it."

Faust looked surprised and looked straight at Kazuki for a long time. Kazuki was starting to feel uncomfortable so did everyone, except Akabane, when Faust broke the silence.

"Princess, you are really what I expected, clever, fascinating and beautiful. I should had expect you to see beyond the surface from the start. If you really want to know, I shall let you know since I will not expect to see anyone like you anymore."

TBC… …

* * *

**_ Now that you have finished reading, remember to review. I have a basket of freshly baked chocolate mint cookies to give away. One more chapter to go before we bid goodbye... sobz T.T _**


	19. Happiness

_**Chapter 19:**_

_**A/N:**_ Before I give you the final chapter… here's something I would like to say…

**

* * *

**

ladyasile

– Darling… Thanks for reviewing every single chapter... and being a great supporter for this long-winded story that I had written… although this is the final chapter but there's room for your imagination… Hope you will still support my other stories for this pairing… v A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy** – Sweetie… you have been great throughout the whole series although I do notice you failed to review every single chapter… Haha… I am just kidding… thanks for always being such a sweetheart and your endless stalking and threats… the story may not have been continued without your threats to finish me off… but I still LOVE YOU!! Continue to review my other stories or else... heehee… you know what I'm capable of doing… A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Manabishi** – you have too been a really sweetheart for me… thanks for your endless support and encouragement throughout the whole series… we finally come to the end of this story... hope you still continue to support my other stories and once again.. A big thank you! A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Ginji's Girlfriend**– Yoz! Don't be sad about the number of reviews and readers for your stories… looks like all ff for GB is experiencing the same problem… stay positive… even if there's only one reader… it means you still have support. Thanks for being so sweet and nice towards the insane me… this is the final chapter and well… hope you support, review and read my other stories… A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**watcher 109** – Thanks for reviewing every single chapter which I requested! Haha... support my other stories too… we need each other now as it looks like ff for GB is dropping… thank you! A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Julh20** – Thanks for being such a sweetheart and review almost every chapter… glad you like the story even though I am very long-winded… however… this is the last chapter… hope you support my other stories as well… Thanks again! A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Nami-la-folle** – my very very FIRST reviewer! Thanks! If not for you... I will not uploaded chapter 2 and the many more behind… at least you let me know my story is not hated! Thank you again!! A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**kawaii.little.neko-girl**– Thanks for the support… and being such a sweetheart… A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**nina-linda234** - Thanks for your reviews and … I have updated! And here's the final chapter! A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**FlyingShadow666** – Thanks for the support… but I have to say... where are you?? A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**I am the white snow** – I remembered having a smile on my face after I seen your review. Thank you for being so sweet… and thank you for reading and reviewing… A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**deadelephant**- Thanks for your reviews and … where are you?? ?? A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**buchouslvr** - Thanks for your reviews and … where are you?? ?? A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**kawaiikazuki**- Thanks for your reviews and … where are you?? ?? A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Destiny'sVampireSlayer306** - Thanks for your reviews and … A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Toshima**- Thanks for your reviews and … A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Oceanoflove** - Thanks for your reviews and … A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha** - Thanks for your reviews and … A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Juniperbreezie** - Thanks for your reviews and … A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Samuel**- Thanks for your reviews and … A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Aya**- Thanks for your reviews and … A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**tjen tjen** - Thanks for your reviews and … A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

**Anon**– Whoever you are... A BIG thank you… A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES FOR YOU PLUS JUUBEI/KAZUKI/TOSHIKI PLUSHIES!

* * *

**I sincerely hope that I have named all those that had reviewed for the past chapters… really thanks you for every single one who had come across this story… although you may read and not review… I still thank you… this may be the last chapter for this story but it is not the end of my writing… may you all still continue to support my other stories and review them! Least… please remembers to REVIEW for this chapter even though it's the final one! I will ask Akabane to hunt down every single one of you, especially the regulars, if you tend to be too lazy to review!! A BASKET OF FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES for all past readers and reviewers! v**

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: the final chapter and you still don't get it? … nah… not mine…

"_Princess, you are really what I expected, clever, fascinating and beautiful. I should have expected you to see beyond the surface from the start. If you really want to know, I shall let you know since I will not expect to see anyone like you anymore."_

"Faust… what do you mean?"

"Princess… let me ask you first… are you sure you have no other relatives that look exactly like you?"

"No… I have no one left except Juubei, Toshiki and my babies as family. All of them died in the fire when I was young. What has it do with the question I'm asking you?"

"Impatient aren't you? Well… long ago… very long ago… when I was still young… a fresh graduated from the university, with big hopes and dreams for my future… I came into the city to look for job that will help me to achieve what I want. However… dreams and reality never be able to match together. There were no jobs available and the country had just ended the war. I am desperate for anything that can keep me alive…"

"Ermm… Faust… sorry to interrupt… but what has it got to do with Kazuki?"

"Tsk… Tsk… Mr Emishi… you too are a little impatient… I will get to the part soon… where was I? ... Oh… I was desperate… times were bad… everyone fighting for survivor… finally… I found a shop doing odd jobs for them. The boss treated me very badly but I still continue to work there despite the cruel treatments as there's an angel near me daily to shine my life to its fullness."

Everyone looked at one another, except Akabane, and sweat dropped.

"Angel? I sincerely think he's really screw up here."

Emishi whispered to Shido pointed the area where he thinks Faust is really screwed up, which is the head.

"Mr Emishi, I sincerely suggest you to learn how to whisper when you want to do so next time. I can hear you very clearly… but it's okay."

"Faust, continue the story."

"Yes, princess… as you wish… the angel… who is also the only daughter of the boss I was working for. She was so sweet to me and always sneaks food for me. We had so much fun and I promised her that one I saved enough, I will marry her. She promised that she will wait for me. However… her father found out about our relationship and chased me out of the shop. Although we were both sad, there was a job offer that came up that I could not resist. We made a promise to wait for each other. It was years when I come back… I know she was still waiting for me… When I get to her father's shop… she was not there…her whole family was no longer there…"

"What happened?"

"At first I thought she broke her promise to me but when I started asking around… I was shocked. Few years after I left, my angel was forced to marry to the wealthy man in the next town. On the day of the marriage… my angel was found … dead… she had poisoned herself."

"Faust, I'm really sorry."

"No… princess… it's already been so long."

"What happened to the family?"

"Glad you asked that Mr Kakei. I found my angel's grave and swore to her that I will hunt down every single person that separated us. I was already a well known doctor back then. So it's not difficult for me to hunt down any person I want to. When I found every single person that was connected to the death of my angel… I tortured them and keep them on the verge of life. I want them to know the feeling of not dying but wanting to die. That was how I feel when at that time."

Everyone shivered after hearing the part on the torture. It was too horrible to imagine what had happened. No man in the world deserved to be torture in that way.

"And after so many years, I found you, princess… or should I readdress you… angel… I found you, my angel."

"No, I'm not your angel, Faust. She is dead and had moved on."

"What did you do to the people you tortured?"

"Mr Shido… I heard you are able to communicate to animals… Didn't they tell you what I did?"

"That's why I am asking you right now to confirm what they told me."

"Shido! What did he do?"

"Faust, what did you do?"

"Princess… if you want to know…"

Faust walked towards the opposite wall and pressed a button. The whole room shook a little and the wall opened up to reveal the most gruesome scene anyone, with the exception of Faust and Akabane had seen before.

There were people chained hanging to the ceiling. They looked like they were in pain however all the figures did not look real. They looked as if they had been wax and preserved.

"… what's all these?"

"Life human preserved."

"I'm surprised you know Shido."

"I don't. I just found out from the rats."

'Faust, what exactly had you done?"

"Princess… I just pour wax and chemicals on them while they were alive. Even if they finally died, their body will still be in one piece."

"Faust, your angel will not die in peace. She will be crying till now. Why are you so cruel?"

"I am not cruel. They are! They separated me and angel and forced her to death. They killed her! They all deserve to be treated this way!"

Kazuki could not help but broke into tears when he saw all those figures. Juubei held tightly to him to give as much support and comfort as he could.

"Princess… I did not mean to make you cry. Come over here."

"No, you are to be near Kazuki!"

"Mr Kakei! Let my angel go. She belongs to me!"

"Faust, she is not your angel. Your angel is long dead."

"NO! THAT'S MY ANGEL! GIVE HER BACK TO ME THIS INSTANCE OR ELSE I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Faust my friend, I think you are really in need of some treatment. Mr Kakei, Mr Uryuu, get Mr Kazuki out now. I will hold Faust for as long as possible. Mr Shido and Mr Emishi, kindly lead the way for them."

"DR JACKAL! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE MY ANGEL AWAY! Hahahaaaa…… I will kill all of you! Every single one of you!"

Juubei and Toshiki tried to get Kazuki out of the door however it was blocked by the bodyguards of Faust. Everyone got into combat mood to fight their way out.

During the fight between everyone, Faust seized the opportunity to grab hold of Kazuki and pulled him away. Juubei and Toshiki tried to give chase but at that moment, there were several explosions in the mansion and the whole place was shaking. The way that led to where Faust ran off with Kazuki was blocked by the crumpling wall.

Toshiki had to bodily pulled Juubei out of the house to safety and pinned him down with the help of Shido to stop him from running into the crumpling house. It was not long for the house to crash down.

* * *

"Faust… where are you bringing me?"

"Somewhere for just two of us to be alone."

"I am not your angel. And I am not leaving with you."

"Princess… I really hope you can leave with me. We will be in a place just for ourselves."

"NO! I want to be in a place with Juubei and the babies. Faust, I beg you! Please let me go."

"It is very good to know you, princess."

Faust pulled Kazuki closed to him and planted a kiss on his forehead before pushing him down a window.

"Princess… live well and happily…"

After saying that, the ceiling came crumpling down on Faust.

* * *

"KAZUKI!!"

Juubei tried to get back into the house to save Kazuki but he was still held down by Shido and Toshiki.

"Toshiki let me go! I need to save Kazuki."

"We will all go in when it is safe enough!"

"Kazuki may not survive by then!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm still alive."

Everyone turned their heads to the owner of the voice. Juubei ran towards the person and hugged tightly in his arms.

"Juubei, you are choking me."

Upon hearing that, Juubei let go of Kazuki.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Mr Kakei, let's get out of here first. The ground is currently unsafe."

After everyone heard what Akabane said, they made their way to the car and drove to a safe distance before stopping for a break at a downtown café.

Once everyone had settled down with a drink around the table, Juubei asked Kazuki to tell them what had happened between him and Faust when he was pulled away.

"I don't know. I asked him to let me go and he did. He pushed me out a window and I landed on the thick bush and next thing I know, the place just crumpled down. I wondered my way to find you guys. When I heard Juubei shouting out my name, I quickly made my way here. The rest is as what you guys know."

"That's all. You asked him to let you go and he obliged? I'm truly surprise."

"Well… aren't we all. I wonder how that angel Faust so obsessed looked like."

"Talking about Faust, is he gone for good?"

"I believe so. No one will be able to survive within that fallen building."

"Juubei, we should thank Faust for saving me in the end. I think he knows that we both may not survive if we stayed in the building any longer, so he pushed me out in order to save me."

Juubei looked at Kazuki and smiled sweetly. He agreed in his heart that he had to thank Faust for willing not to pull Kazuki down with him and returned his beloved to him without conditions. Faust was indeed a man with many mysteries.

"Oh… before I forget. Mr Kazuki, this is for you."

Akabane placed a piece of paper which looked like a photograph on the table. Curiously, Kazuki picked up the photograph and gashed loudly. Juubei who was sitting beside Kazuki glancing at the photo and gashed as well.

"What happened to both of you? What's so surprising in the picture?"

Emishi snatched the photo from Kazuki and gashed too after looking at it. Shido and Toshiki got curious and took a look at the picture and they also were surprised by it.

"Dr Jackal, who gave you this photo?"

"Ah… I picked it up from the room when we were getting out of it. Doesn't the lady in the picture look like you, Mr Kazuki?"

Kazuki looked at the photo again and had to agree with Akabane. The lady in the picture looked exactly like him except she was dressed in a western costume. Before he kept the picture, some words scribbled at the bottom of the photograph caught his attention.

"_Angie, my love…_

_Wait for my return & I love you forever._

_Love you and forever will, Faust"_

**

* * *

**

Few years later… …

"Stop chasing me!"

"What? Going to cry again? C-R-Y B-A-B-Y!!"

"ARASHI! Stop bullying Nozomi!"

Natsumi tried to stop Arashi, who looks exactly like Ban except the hair color is blond like Ginji's, but he was too fast for her. Nozomi, who looks like a little Kazuki, tripped and fell onto the ground and Arashi took this opportunity to pound on her.

"Natsumi, leave Arashi alone. He will get what he deserves in awhile."

"But Paul-san… oh… I see what you mean."

Natsumi grinned as she knew what Paul meant immediately when she saw the person who was walking in the café.

"Arashi! Stop pulling my hair."

Despite Nozomi's cries, Arashi pulled even harder on her hair and laughed loudly. He stopped laughing when he was lifted off the ground. Arashi could not help but felt a chili ran down his spine before he even looked at the person who had lifted him.

"Hello, Arashi, my sweet godson. What had you done to little Nozomi again?"

"Ermm… hi… Father Akabane. I did nothing."

"You sure… how many times did I tell you not to bully little Nozomi? Do you remember what will you get if you do not listen to me?"

Akabane smiled sweetly at Arashi but it does not take a fool not to know that smile means death.

Before Arashi realized what was going to happen, he was hanging on the ceiling held by the scalpels.

"Father Akabane, let me down! I'm sorry."

"Darling, keep quiet or else I shall seal your mouth."

With that threat, Arashi kept quiet. Akabane was Arashi's godfather. However, it was an unwilling part by Arashi's parents. But Akabane can be very insistence sometimes.

"Nozomi sweetie, what happened?"

Akabane bended down to pick up Nozomi who was sitting on the floor crying. He coaxed her for awhile before settled the crying girl down on a seat. Natsumi got out the first aid kit as Nozomi had gotten some cuts from the fall.

"Where's your brother, sweetie?"

"Hic… he said he has… a surprise for me… together with … Daddy and Mummy… Hic… so Aunt Natsumi took me… back... hic… from the nursery… first… hic… and Uncle Ban and Uncle Ginji also … asked Aunt Natsumi to pick… Hic… Arashi … from school first… so I came back… with him… but he keeps chasing me… and he… also Hic... keep pulling… my hair… "

"Ah… shouldn't you're the other protector, Shinya, sticks around too?"

"Uncle Shido said today… hic… Shinya… has violin lessons."

"Sweetie… don't cry anymore. Your mummy will be very worried and your brother will goes into fit again when he sees your pretty face covered with tears. Let Uncle Paul gets you some ice-cream first, okay?"

At the cue, Paul placed tall glass of sundae in front of Nozomi.

"I also want. Let me DOWN!"

"Arashi, SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Mummy, do you think Nozomi will like my present?"

"Darling, anything you gives her, she will love it."

"Okay… I hope she really likes it. It is just so right for her."

"I thought that is more suitable for your mummy?"

"No, it's very Nozomi. Daddy, let me down. I am a boy. I need not you to carry me."

"But darling… with your tiny steps, we may take forever to reach the café."

"Daddy! I do not walk tiny steps and who asked you to park your car outside the cafe!"

Both Juubei and Kazuki started laughing at Kiyoshi's comment. They had planned a surprise gift for Kiyoshi too but they had chosen to keep as a secret from the boy. It is not everyday to celebrate their bundles of joy's big day.

When the threesome entered the café, they were a little surprise to find Nozomi grinning at whatever Akabane was telling her. However, Kazuki rushed by his girl's side as he noticed the cuts on her hands and foots.

"Mummy?"

Kazuki hugged his girl tightly and tears started to swell up on his eyes. Seeing that, Juubei and Kiyoshi rushed over.

"Sweetie, what happened? Did you fell down just now?"

"Dr Jackal, what happened?"

"Nozomi, did that idiotic Arashi bullies you again?"

"My… my… who should both Nozomi darling and me answer first? Anyway, don't worry. We cleaned up her wounds and the culprit is currently on top. Kiyoshi darling, wants some sundae?"

Everyone looked up and found Arashi hanging on the ceiling. All could not help but sweat dropped.

"Dr Jackal, how are you going to answer to Ban and Ginji when they come back?"

At the moment, the get backers walked into the café. They looked around for their boy who will normally jump on them upon their return every time.

"Natsumi, did you pick my boy up from school?"

"I did."

"Where is he?"

Everyone, except Akabane, Ban and Ginji, glanced towards the ceiling. Ban and Ginji followed their glance and was shocked to find their son hanging there.

"Arashi, what are you doing up there?"

"Daddy, help me down."

"Ginji, get that boy down. Akabane, what has my boy do to you again?"

"My… my… still as hot temper as always… you should ask darling what he did to Nozomi sweetie."

"What did my boy did to your girl, Yarnball?"

"Nothing except making her fell down and got cuts all over."

"And also pull her hair!"

Everyone turned their attention to Kiyoshi who shouted the last line.

"Darling, how did you know?"

"That's a routine. Knock Nozomi down first, then pull her hair till she cries. Shinya and me have grab Nozomi to safety everytime it happens."

Ginji who had gotten his son down looked at the boy angrily.

"Someone being naughty again. Should I ground you from the party tonight?"

"But Papa…"

"No Buts."

"It's not fair. Daddy, Papa and father all bullied me."

"Party? What kind of party, Kiyoshi?"

"Nozomi's birthday party. Arashi, you are grounded! Serve you right for bullying my sister."

"Am I having a birthday party?"

Kazuki smiled sweetly at Nozomi and Kiyoshi before he spoke.

"Kiyoshi darling, did you forget it's your birthday as well? Let's get back home to get ready, shall we? Ginji, its okay, let Arashi comes, we will all be there. I doubt he will dare to do anything funny tonight."

After saying so, Kazuki carried his girl out of the café followed by Juubei and Kiyoshi.

* * *

**On the car… …**

"Sweeties, why are both of you so quiet?"

"Shhh… Nozomi's sleeping."

Kazuki turned from the front side and found an adorable scene. Nozomi was leaning on Kiyoshi, fast asleep. Kiyoshi was dozing off but he was forcing himself to keep awake.

"Darling, if you are tired, don't force yourself to stay awake."

"But… yawn if I fall asleep, there's no one to watch Nozomi."

"You daddy and I will 'watch' after both of you."

Kiyoshi tried to protest but sleep soon got to him and he too fallen asleep.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Who in the world will be so fascinated by his/her own kids other than you?"

"Juubei, they are our treasures. We should fuss on them whenever we have a chance."

"Too much fussing is bad."

"Was it… then who is the one insisted to get should big gifts for the kids?"

Kazuki grinned at Juubei who simply grinned back.

* * *

"Sweeties, time to wake up to get ready for your party."

Kazuki nudged both Kiyoshi and Nozomi awake from their sleep however both kids just ignored and continued to sleep. They only woke up when they felt something licking their faces.

"Ah! It's a kitten!"

"Ah! It's a puppy!"

"Like your birthday presents?"

The two kids looked up and found Juubei, Kazuki and Toshiki standing at the doorway grinning at them.

"I thought we had only got a kitten from the pet shop just now for Nozomi?"

"Well… darling, Daddy, Papa and I all feel that you deserve something as well. With the puppy, you can train it to protect Nozomi together with you."

"Papa!"

Nozomi half ran and hopped into Toshiki arms.

"Sweetheart, I heard you were bullied by Arashi again? Should we give him some lessons back later?"

"Nope, Uncle Akabane already did so… and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Sweetheart… you are indeed as good hearted as your mummy. Time to wash up. Kiyoshi, follow me."

Juubei and Kazuki looked at Toshiki, Kiyoshi and Nozomi making their way to the washroom and smiled at each other.

"Thank you for the wonderful gifts."

"Didn't you thank me enough every single day?"

"Yes, I will never thank enough."

With that, Juubei leaned down and kissed Kazuki deeply and passionately.

"Haha… Daddy and Mummy making out... AGAIN!"

Juubei and Kazuki broke off upon hearing the laughter.

"Sweeties, time to change your clothes."

Indeed, everyday is a brand new day of happiness for all of them, especially Juubei and Kazuki. They learnt to treasure everyday with joy and laughter and treasure every moment they have together, not living in regrets.

**-END-**

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: I know… lame ending… but that's what I can think of… please R&R… this is the longest chapter I ever typed out… . hope you enjoy the whole series.. just remember to REVIEW!! THANK YOU!! A BASKET OF CHCOCLATE MINT COOKIES FOR ANYONE WHO COMES ACROSS THIS STORY!! A BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL PAST REVIEWERS AND READERS AGAIN!!


End file.
